Prince of Equestria
by Chlumpy
Summary: "You lose Celestia," the stallion leered, raising his sword. "You always lose." He plunged his weapon into her chest, the Princess gasping. "Chaos has won!" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Equestria shall burn."
1. The Rise

**Prince of Equestria**

**Chapter 1**

**The Rise**

Day, a time when ponies can bask in the crisp air. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and the flowers giving luscious smells. A great horned owl was flying toward the library. Although nocturnal by nature, Owloyscouis would travel to the library, waking up one of his friends before settling down to sleep in the branches. He landed on a windowsill and prepared to wake the dragon that slept inside.

"Who!" he tweeted, the dragon waking in surprise.

"Gah!" he glared at the owl, "Owloyscouis how many times have I asked you not to wake me up like this!"

"Who."

"Me Spike."

"Who."

"Spike, you know fangs, claws, breaths fire."

"Who."

"Wait a second didn't this happen last week?"

"Who."

Spike face palmed. "Ah just get out you crazy owl." Owloyscouis winked then flew to his nest. '_I'd better make Twilight some breakfast,'_ Spike thought. '_She'd love breakfast in bed.'_

Spike proceeded to the kitchen putting on his chef hat and apron, cooking some pancakes and grilled asparagus stalks. He proceeded upstairs to Twilight's room. She was snoozing quietly on her bed. "Twilight," Spike said. She woke up, eyes opening slowly. Her mane was a mess, normally brushed so not a single strand was out of place, now wild from tossing and turning all night.

"Hey Spike," she groaned.

"Are you okay Twi?" Spike asked.

"yeah, just didn't sleep too well."

"That's not something a little breakfast can't fix." he gave her the tray of food and she perked up a bit.

"Thanks." and she began to devour her meal, simultaneously brushing her mane.

They headed downstairs to open shop. "Spike would you go get the paper please?"

"Sure thing Twilight." he replied and ran outside and came back in shortly. "Here you go Twi."

"Thank you." she levitated it to her face and opened it. In bold black letters she read: **Come one come all! Tonight at 10 pm there will be a lunar phenomenon called the Blood Moon. The alignment of the stars cause magical effects that cause the moon to turn red. This is a once in a life time deal so don't miss it! **She set the article down on a table and told Spike.

"We should totally go Twilight!" he exclaimed.

"We will, it's just one thing concerns me."

He looked at her, scratching his head. "What's that?"

"How come I've never heard of it before?" It was true, because Twilight had read so many books that she was almost a walking encyclopedia.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh come on," he said. "Is that it? Twilight not even you can know everything."

"I guess you're right," Twilight sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Twilight clopped over and opened it. Standing in front of her was Derpy Hooves, the mail pony.

"Package for you." the googly-eyed pony said, handing it to Twilight. "Have a good day now." and she flew off. Twilight headed in.

"Who was that?" Spike asked.

"Mailpony." Twilight used her horn to open the package. Inside was a dusty old book. She looked at it curiously. "Spike, did you order this?"

"I don't think so." He took it out and a note fell out and landed on the table. Twilight picked it up and read: '_My dearest daughter, I found this on my travels, and thought this would interest you. We miss you darling._

_Sincerely, Daddy'_

"Well that was thoughtful," Spike mused. "I wish my dad got me gifts."

"We don't know who your parents are Spike."

"Oh yeah..."

Twilight read the cover. "Legends of Equestria." She flipped through, pictures of strange creatures appearing on the pages. She found a legend that stood out from the others.

It had a black pony, surrounded by fire. "The Dark Fire. Long ago a stallion was heir to Equestria's throne. He had a sister who had competed with him on just about everything. Their father had grown old and he decided to step down from his throne. When the stallion learned this he was filled with joy, as traditionally the eldest became ruler. But this was not to be.

The father crowned the sister as ruler of Equestria. Enraged, the brother fled, burning everything in his path. The sister tried to reason with him but was shunned. His anger and jealousy had corrupted him. He attacked her but she bound him in chains of light and blasted him to the core of the planet, never to be seen again. That is why volcanoes are blistering hot, as the magma is fueled by his rage."

Spike yawned. "Some story Twilight."

"Yeah, dad probably thought this would be good in the foal section." She picked the book up magically and set it on a shelf. The clock chimed and Spike grabbed a knapsack.

"Oops! Sorry Twilight but I'm late for a meeting with the CMC!" He ran out the door as fast as his stubby legs would allow.

'-'

Twilight decided to visit her friends. She clopped outside and headed to the town square where they always met. The vendors were selling their various merchandise, while a group of foals (Two of whom were Snips and Snails) jumped rope.

She had arrived, the fountain spraying large amounts of water.

"Howdy Twilight," Applejack said. "Y'all excited 'bout 'th Blood Moon t'night?"

"I know I am!" Rainbow dash exclaimed. "The Wonderbolts are going to do a show and I'm going to finally make it in!"

"Honestly darling is that all you ever think about?" Rarity asked. "Who knows how many dresses I'll be inspired to create?"

"This is going to be loads of fun!" Pinky Pie said. "I'm going to bake loads of cupcakes for everyone! And it's going to be the best batch I ever made!"

Twilight noticed that Fluttershy hadn't spoken.

"What about you Fluttershy?" she asked.

"I don't know Twilight," she said. "It sounds kind of spooky." The bell tower struck three, its chime resounding throughout the town. "Oh no," Fluttershy sighed. "If I don't feed the animals soon they'll all starve. Poor things." She flew to her cottage.

"Yeah I'd better head home too, Macintosh won't be too happy if I don't git home soon." Applejack added. The others said their own farewells as well.

'-'

Twilight walked into her home before settling down in a chair. Spike walked in a few minutes later, mumbling to himself. He was muddy with twigs and bits of grass sticking in his spikes.

"What happened to you Spike?" she asked.

"The Cutiemark Crusaders happened." He mumbled.

"Well, lets at least get you in the tub, you're filthy."

His eyes widened in horror. "Oh sweet Celestia no." She magically grabbed him and brought him to the bathroom, turning the water on warm. "Aw c'mon Twilight this isn't fair!" She plunged him in and spent seven hours cleaning, chasing and soaking him, getting every last speck of filth off his scales. Once he was squeaky clean, she gave him a nice pile of gems.

The clock struck ten. "Oh my gosh! Spike we're late!" she picked him up and ran out the door just as he was about to take a bite of an emerald. She galloped to the field just outside of town.

Everypony was there. Dr. Whooves, The Wonderbolts, Mayor Mare, and all five of her friends. They sat down next to them just as the show began. The moon turned from white, orange, and then finally red. There were several oohs and ahhs at this odd form of nature. As everyone looked on, the whole world of ponies was flooded with knowledge. By memories of their ancestors, they were able to become bipedal. Everypony was excited, not knowing that it wouldn't last.

'-'

Deep in the Everfree Forest, the light of the moon touched a spot on the ground. A symbol shaped like a crown with fire blazing on it glowed white. Purple-black smoke spilled out of it, materializing into an Alicorn in an anthropic form. He was clad in pointed silver armor, wore a blood-red cape and had a large sword sheathed at his hip. He opened his eyes which glowed the same color as the Blood Moon. "And now...finally..I have returned." He said. He laughed, a deep rumble in the forest.

'-'

Princess Celestia sat on her throne, listening to a farmer argue with the C.E.O of a mining company.

"Your Majesty," the C.E.O said. "If you would look at my charts, you'd see that the soil is filled with minerals that could very well boost my company's sales."

"But in order to git em you'd have tuh ruin mah crops." the farmer retorted. The argument was getting heated when Celestia was saved by the magical appearance of a letter.

"I'm sorry but we'll have to sort this out another time." she stated. The guards standing by the doors escorted them out, the two ponies still arguing. Celestia sighed leaning back on the throne. 'I need a vacation.' she thought.

Remembering the letter, she sat up and opened the envelope, magically pulling out the paper. It said: _My dear Celestia, I'd gather an army if I were you but we both know that wouldn't stop me. I am far more powerful than before. And it's all thanks to you. Just know that Equestria will burn along with you. Chaos will reign. _The letter was signed with a flaming crown. Celestia's eyes widened in shock, her grip losing in strength. She dropped the letter and it erupted in flames.

"Captain!" she shouted. A white Pegasus guard burst through the doors, bowing before her. "Gather every battalion and distribute them to all towns in the kingdom! I know that swords are normally used traditionally, but we need them and any weapon you can find. Also let all unicorns in the army use lethal magic." she got a lump in her throat. "We are at war." He bowed again and ran out to share the orders.

Just outside the castle, the statue of Discord cracked open and he stepped out onto the grass. He smiled wickedly. "So he has awakened." He laughed, vanishing in a flash of light.

'-'

The Alicorn had traveled to a small village, where a group of outcasts were waiting for him. He was just outside a small pub and he could hear music and laughter coming from inside and he magically put on a cloak that blocked his armor, sword, and eyes from view. He stepped in and all activity stopped. Several gazes lifted to the strange stallion. He stopped in front of a bar and leaned on it.

"Can I help you sir?" the bartender asked nervously.

"I'm looking for five creatures. Unicorn, griffon, and three dogs." The bartender nodded to the stairs. The Alicorn climbed up and entered a small room.

Soon they would work for him, these five fools.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie requested a milkshake, not a cloaked fool." the unicorn said.

"Great and powerful hmm?" the stallion replied. "You and I know that's not true." she frowned. "And three dogs who can't even keep a single pony as a slave." The three growled.

"Alright, so you know about those losers big deal." the griffon said.

"Oh, I know them, but what really has me impressed is you Gilda." he replied. "You see, you've all been helpful to me. Your boastfulness, jealousy, and greed has been very helpful."

"Cut to the chase," the smallest dog said. "Why are you here?" The stallion paced around the room.

"What if I could give you all the wealth in the world, true power, and a chance for revenge?"

The five perked their ears up. "What's the catch?" the medium dog asked.

"No catch Rover, other than helping me. You see, I plan on overthrowing Princess Celestia."

"That's not possible!" Trixie shouted. "She's been ruler for as long as anypony can remember."

"But it is Trixie, for I know all of her weaknesses." They all turned to each other, whispering.

"Okay, we'll help you," Gilda said. "But on one condition."

"Anything you want it shall be given." he replied.

"Tell us who you are." "All in good time, all in good time." His horn glowed and he transported them out of the room.

'-'

Discord was lounging on an old throne inside of the abandoned castle, drinking chocolate milk. A bright flash of light appeared and his master and five others appeared.

"Welcome home sir." he said.

"Get off my throne Discord." the stallion snarled. Discord drank the glass then threw the milk behind him. It exploded on the floor.

"Why so serious my lord?" he asked.

"We are on the verge of my empire, and you are just lounging about?" the stallion raged.

"Uh," the largest dog said. "If you need us we'll be outside." he and the other two started slinking away.

"NOT SO FAST!" the stallion yelled. The three froze in place. Discord knew that he'd better get off or risk death. So he snapped his fingers and appeared next to his master. "You wanted to know who I am," he continued. "So this is I." He cast a spell and his cloak was gone. The five stood wide-eyed at this huge stallion. He went to sit on his throne, cape over an armrest. "I am Shadowblaze, Dark Lord of destruction." Discord psst-ed at the five and they looked at him. He motioned at Shadowblaze, and pointing at them to kneel. They did so, Shadowblaze smiling cruelly.

"Do you pledge your servitude to me?" They nodded. "Good, good. I brand you servants of chaos, commanders of my legion." He raised his hands and purple fire shot out of them, blasting into the five. Their eyes glowed purple.

"We pledge our troops to you." The Diamond Dogs droned.

"I pledge my power to you." Trixie mono-toned.

"I pledge my talons to you." Gilda added.

Shadowblaze laughed. "Bring me your troops boys, we have a lot to go through together." The dogs did his bidding. "You two, please make yourselves at home." Trixie and Gilda exited the room, heading towards dorms in the castle. "Discord, find out where the Elements of Harmony are and report back to me."

Discord smiled. "It will be done my lord." He snapped his fingers and vanished into thin air.

'One to go,' Shadowblaze thought. 'Nightmare Moon must Join my cause.'

'-'

Twilight was amazed at the sight of many soldiers marching into Ponyville. The mayor was shouting out complaints while residents looked around in awe and confusion. Twilight saw a soldier she recognized. She ran out the library's door and confronted him. "Frostbite," she said. "Why are all of these soldiers here?"

"It is by order of the Princess that every battalion is to be sent to every town in Equestria." the white Pegasus replied. Twilight noticed that he had a sword sheathed at his side. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Also by order of said princess." he grunted.

Twilight was appalled. "The princess would never do such a thing!"

Frostbite shook his head. "I'm sorry miss Sparkle, but we are at war. These things had to happen."

"With who griffons?"

"She wouldn't say, but she wants you and your friends to meet her in Canterlot immediately."

'-'

"Hoowee," Applejack exclaimed. "Is it me or does this place get fancier every visit?" The six of them had traveled to the castle and were waiting for entrance to the throne room. Spike had wanted to come along but Twilight convinced him to stay behind so he could receive letters and address them to Ponyville. The double doors opened and they walked inside. Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne. She was pale and her mane had lost some of its volume.

"Thank you for coming girls," She said. "But I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"We understand princess," Twilight replied. "But, what exactly is going on?"

Celestia frowned. "Yet another ancient foe as resurfaced Twilight, but this one is the most powerful of all."

"_Another_ one?" Rainbow Dash complained. "How many does she have?"

"Shh!" Rarity hissed. "She's been alive for ages. Of course she has many enemies."

"No, Rainbow Dash is right," Celestia said, waving a hoof. "But this one has been around far longer than me. Come." She led them up the winding stairs of Canterlot Tower. It had gotten larger, the girls realized. They walked past the glass windows depicting their past victories. They walked to the end of the history of Discord and began at a place they didn't know. Many colorful windows showed happiness on one side, while the other showed death and suffering.

"Lets start with the beginning," Celestia said. She pointed at a window, showing a pink haired filly being cradled by her mother, a colt and stallion standing by, smiling. "This was the day of my birth. My mother, Queen Galaxina, and my father, King Nebulous. The colt is my brother, Blackjack."

They moved on past windows showing the siblings playing, laughing, and resting in meadows. "Blackjack loved me more than anything and always taught me new things." She continued. "But we competed at almost everything." she said, walking past a window showing the two wrestling. "Six years passed and my mother became pregnant with Luna, dieing after she was killed defending Equestria from an Ursa major a decade later."

The next window showed a casket being buried, the king holding a young Luna. "A two years passed and my father had decided it was time to step down. As tradition follows, the eldest was the one to become ruler, and Blackjack expected no less. But this was not to be. My father had seen him grow violent, ambitious when mother died and he passed the crown to me."

They stopped at a window showing the ceremony, Blackjack's eyes closed in jealousy and anger. "He fled in a fit of rage, his anger fueling him like black fire." They moved on. Another window showing Blackjack lighting several homes on fire, the residents quickly fleeing. "I tried to reason with him, but he attacked me, blaming me for my mothers death."

She motioned to another window showing him attacking her with a sword. "I had no choice but to banish him to the planet's core, he swore his revenge as he was pulled down." The next window showed that scene. "And now he has escaped and he will stop at nothing to make the kingdom burn." The six stood there motionless as she finished.

"And that is why volcanoes are blistering hot, as the magma is fueled by his rage..." Twilight mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Celestia said.

"Oh princess! My dad sent me a book telling almost the exact tale, and I dismissed it as pure fantasy!"

"I understand my faithful student. Now, will you six do something for me?"

"Anything your majesty." Applejack answered.

"I must ask you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop my brother."

They accepted and their elements appeared on them. "Umm," Fluttershy spoke up. "If his anger fueled him, would that mean he changed his name to something more, sinister?"

"Yes," Celestia replied. she brought them to a painting. "This is what he looked like when I banished him." The painting showed a black stallion, far larger than Celestia. He was clad in Sliver armor, his red cape billowing in the wind. He was smirking like he shared a good joke but there was cruelty in that smile. The part that unnerved them the most was the fact that his eyes glowed red. Like the Blood Moon... "He called himself Shadowblaze." Celestia said. "And he will stop at _nothing _to have revenge."


	2. Gifts and Corruption

**Prince of Equestria**

**Chapter 2**

**Gifts And Corruption**

'Shadowblaze.' Twilight thought. The name sent chills up her spine. 'How could a stallion be so angry to harm anypony?' She shook her head, banishing the thought deep into her head.

"Come with me girls," Celestia said. "It's time for your gifts."

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. She was literally bouncing off the walls. "I love presents!"

"Not that type Pinkie!" Twilight said. "The type that could be life or death!"

They descended down the tower's spiraling stairs, walked through several grand hallways, before exiting the castle and walking through the city of Canterlot. Several vendors attempted to sell various goods to the girls but quickly bowed respectfully under a stern glance from Celestia.

The princess led them to a secluded part of the city where small houses and shops sat either abandoned or in disrepair.

"These houses look so sad," Fluttershy whispered.

Celestia nodded. "The poorer part of Canterlot. I've tried sending funds, but they've disappeared under mysterious circumstances." She stopped in front of a shop, two royal guards standing by the door.

"Your Highness," one said.

"Does he know we are here?" Celestia asked.

The guard shook his head. "We wanted to wait for your arrival."

"Very well. Let's knock."

She stepped up to the door and rapped it with her hoof.

"I told ye I don't want any!" a gruff voice shouted.

"Ironmallet," Celestia said. "This is Princess Celestia and the six Elements of Harmony, let us enter." There was the sound of a chair knocking to the floor, a soft curse, and the sound of many locks clicking out of their sockets.

The door opened to a stout, caramel colored earth-pony with a long beard and shaved head. He also had an eye-patch over his left eye.

"Well what can I do ye for, your majesty?" he said.

"I need to ask for your services once again."

He sucked the inside of his cheek. "I'm sorry, but you know I gave up that art long ago."

"Please Ironmallet. Your kingdom needs you."

Ironmallet raised an eyebrow. "He's back 'aint he?" Celestia nodded grimly. Ironmallet sighed. "Alright. I'll help you."

"Thank you." They stepped inside, and the girls quickly realized that this wasn't a shop, but a smithery. Various tools and weapons decorated the walls.

"Okay," Rarity said. "I give up, just who is this stallion and why are we here?"

Ironmallet chuckled. "Ah, where be me manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ironmallet, the greatest blacksmith who ever lived. That's not me bragging, that's a fact." He glanced at the princess. "I assume that's why she brought you here."

"To make us," Fluttershy gulped. "Weapons?"

Celestia nodded. "And to train you."

"Train us?" The girls said.

"Not everything is always what they seem lassies," Ironmallet said. "I'm not only a blacksmith, but a weapons-master. I've been training Equestria's finest champions since Blackjack was a colt. That was before my retirement of course." He motioned at his cutie mark, an anvil with a red-hot sword being forged into shape by a hammer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rainbowdash said. "Back up. Wouldn't that make you, like centuries old?"

The old stallion laughed heartily, tears coming out of his eyes. "Oi, yeah I suppose you could say that."

"My father granted him with powerful magic," Celestia said. "He cannot die of old age."

"Well enough of that," he replied. "Let's get to work." He went behind a wall, and when he returned he was in his bipedial form, thick gloves, an apron, and leather pants on his body.

"Well he looks the part" Applejack said.

"Follow me lassies," Ironmallet said. He took them through a thick door. They entered a large room. An anvil and a blazing furnace sat in the room. A lonely forge took up the majority of space.

"Excuse me Ironmallet," Twilight said. "But why does your furnace have those hot coals in it? I mean, you couldn't have lighted it just now, we just got here."

"What can I say lass?" he replied. "It gets cold at night." he chuckled, waving his hand at Applejack. "You mind stepping up?"

"Uh, me sir?" she asked.

"Of course, Honesty comes first in the cycle."

Applejack stepped beside him, gazing into the forge, the coals glowing warmly. "So, how are you 'gon make a weapon without any material?" This was true, as not even a bowstring was beside him.

"With magic of course," Ironmallet replied, matter of factly.

"But earth-ponies can't use magic..."

"Is that what ye think?" he yelled, shocking everypony. "For two-thousand years I have sat in here, dust gathering on me. And now you, the Elements come here for help, and I get a chance to practice me art. But you do not believe that I can do the job that I am destined to do! Shame on the lot of ye!"

"Ironmallet..." Celestia tried to say.

The old stallion roared at her. "Do not try my patience Celestia! You may be Princess, but you do not command me!"

"That's it!" Rainbowdash shouted. She flew at him but was slammed into the wall by an invisible force. She noticed that her necklace felt extremely heavy. She looked at Ironmallet, who's hand was extended out. "What...the...hay?"

"So," he said. "You think you can take a weapons-master?" He chuckled. "You'll need more than brute force to fight me." The girls were too shocked to move, and were staring, mouths agape at the scene.

"ON YOUR KNEES!" Ironmallet yelled, his voice strangely metallic. Rainbowdash was then forced into a kneeling position, her necklace weighing her down. His eyes were now sliver, like steel and he smiled cruelly.

"Uncle!" Celestia shouted. Suddenly, Rainbowdash was free and Ironmallet looked shocked, his eyes returning to their lime-green color. He fell onto a stool, shaking, his eyes full with tears.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said. Celestia was by his side in a heartbeat, hugging him.

"Shh," she cooed. "I am here.

"How could I do this Celestia? How could I have brought myself to attack these fine young fillies?"

"It's alright Uncle, you felt you had to defend what you stood for. There is no shame in that."

"Oh, my dear Niece, you have no idea how much I've missed ye."

The girls stood silent. Uncle? Niece? How could this pony be the Princess' Uncle?

Fluttershy flew over to him. "There there," she said. "You're okay." Ironmallet sniffled.

"Thank ye my dear, your kindness is appreciated. But that will not bring back all those innocent lives lost by my hand."

"Don't say that!" Celestia scolded. "Shadowblaze is the one who attacked, not you!"

"But I trained him in the ways of the warrior..."

"Please Uncle, dry your tears. We need your help. _I_ need your help."

He nodded. "Yes, yes! Very well Highness, you have a blacksmith!" He got up and went back to the forge like nothing happened. "Now tell me lass," he said to Applejack. "What is Honesty?"

She snapped out of her shock and looked at her necklace. "Honesty can cut through the thickest deceit. It can let ponies know that you are full of integrity, that you can hack through the thickest brambles in their heart. Every one of us lives life just once; if we are honest, to live just once is enough."

Before she knew it, her necklace was glowing, and flew into the forge. The coals suddenly burst into flame, the necklace melting. She was about to reach in and grab it, but Ironmallet stopped her.

"No lass, look." An object rose out of the forge and landed into Applejack's firm grasp. It was a battle ax, swirling designs engraved onto the blade. She turned it over and her element was serving as a sort of pommel.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe.

"Well, don't be shy lass, give it a go."

She stepped aside and twirled it around. It was perfectly balanced and seemed to be part of her. Ironmallet threw a log at her and she sliced it perfectly in half.

He gave out a low whistle. "Oi, that seems to be quite the ax."

Celestia nodded. "A fine weapon, it will be of great use."

"One more thing," Ironmallet said. "Press the pommel."

Applejack looked at it, unsure. But she brought up the courage to do so, and the apple-shaped jewel glowed. She was then engulfed in light, the air smelling like a fresh apple pie.

When it died down, she was dressed in bronze armor, green cloth covering what the armor didn't. She stepped up to a mirror, examining herself. "Hoo-wee, I look like I got gussied up for a masquerade, yes sir!"

"I see we won't have to worry about protection," Celestia said. "But we shall see how well it holds in training."

Ironmallet grunted in reply. "Why don't ye go back to the castle lass? Take a wee little walk in the grounds. We'll join ye once we finish up here."

She nodded and left, Ironmallet beckoning Fluttershy to step up. She did, shaking violently. "W-w-what are y-you g-g-going to make?" she stammered.

"That depends lass," he softly replied. "What makes Kindness such an important Element?"

She took in a big breath then slowly released it. "Kindness is a language that the deaf can hear and the blind can see. Kindness lets everypony know that you care. If you can be kind to just one pony, you would've done a great deed."

The same thing happened to her. The element flew into the forge, the coals alight, and a weapon landed in her hand. Fluttershy let out a squeal of surprise.

It was a dirk, her element embedded into the blade, an engraving of a bird's wing on either side. "I-It's beautiful..." Fluttershy sighed.

"Just like every lass I've met," Ironmallet replied. "Inside and out."

"Excuse me," Celestia sharply interrupted. "But we have a schedule to keep. Show me what her armor will look like."

Ironmallet gave her a dirty look but proceeded. "Now lass, with your dirk, touch your symbol and we'll see what you'll look like."

She did so, pink tendrils swirling around her body. When they faded, she was clothed in a light-green suit of linen. The only armor she had were bronze bracers.

Celestia nodded her approval. "Let's get her down with Applejack. She's done here."

Fluttershy looked at the old stallion for conformation. He smiled and nodded. "I'll see you soon lass." With that she left, her soft hoofsteps padding through the streets.

"Alright," Ironmallet continued. "You're up next, angry one." Rainbowdash stepped up, a scowl on here face.

"Just get it over with, I need to get to those training grounds fast as I can. I have to protect this kingdom."

Ironmallet cocked an eyebrow. "Oi, I didn't even have to ask about your element, ye explained it all on your own." Rainbow's necklace glowed and fell into the forge as well. Her weapon flew into her hand.

It was a bow, a leather grip in the center. On the ends, two blades extended out. "Um hello," Rainbowdash complained. "Arrows?"

Ironmallet rolled his eyes, going over to a work bench. In no time at all, he had put together a quiver, filled to the brim of arrows.

"Here ye go," he grouched, tossing it at her. "Try it out." She notched an arrow, aiming it at a leaf that flew by the open window.

The arrow hit its mark, dead center. "Got it, can I leave now?" she asked.

"Not until you get your armor on." Rainbow rolled her eyes, touching the element's symbol in the center of the grip.

Nothing happened. "What's wrong with this thing?" she said, hitting it.

"Each element reacts differently if ye haven't noticed," Ironmallet said smugly. "Start spinning it." she did, twirling it faster and faster till a multi-colored tornado swirled around her.

When it died down, she was wearing light, gold armor, a red loin cloth serving as the pants. She also had a helm, golden wings spreading out from behind her ears. She too looked at herself in the mirror, nodding with satisfaction. "Okay, maybe this isn't as worthless as I thought."

"Get out of here!" Ironmallet said, chuckling. She did, absently raising a hand goodbye. "Stubborn one, that lass." Ironmallet noted.

"She is Loyalty after all," Celestia said. "She will do whatever it takes to stay by her friend's side."

"Aye. Alright come cheer me up, laughter."

Pinkie Pie bounded over, bouncing excitedly. "Ooh I wonder what my weapon will be! Maybe a whip. Ooh! Or maybe a spear!" she began laughing hysterically.

Her element glowed, and it too leaped into the forge. Another weapon flew into her open hand. It was a mace, the head seeming to smile. Her element was embedded in the end of the handle.

"Ooh!" Pinkie said. She looked over at Ironmallet, who was smiling ear to ear.

"Well, ye seem to like it lass," he said. "Twist yer element, see what you'll be wearing."

She did, blue sparks springing up around her. They faded just like the others did, and Pinkie Pie was dressed in blue armor.

"Celestia?" Ironmallet asked.

She nodded. "Good enough."

"Alright lass, go on."

Pinkie bounded out, her laughter bouncing off the poor neighborhood.

"Generosity, step up."

Rarity walked over to him, wrinkling her face when she stepped in ash. "Honestly, darling! You really should sweep up this floor, my hooves are covered in soot! And that stove needs to get polished and all of its dents removed. Its not like royals to leave their chambers a mess."

Ironmallet clamped his hand around her mouth. "Now ye listen to me lass. I may be royalty, but I never liked the posh ponies. And how else would me chambers look? It's a blasted smithery!"

He let go, Rarity massaging her jaw. "Well at least let me tidey up the place for you." She magically picked up a broom and began sweeping up the ash and tossing it into the furnace.

She put the broom away, ducking as she heard something whistling towards her. She picked two objects up, the items unfolding as she did. They were war fans, white with her element serving as blades on the ends of them.

Rarity gasped, her eyes sparkling. "They're beautiful! Oh, if only we weren't at war, they'd be such wonderful decorations above my bed!"

"Aye, but we are. Scrape the ends together, we'll see what you'll look like."

She did, being engulfed by purple mist. When it cleared, she was dressed in black armor, black bracers and shin-guards covering her arms and legs. Her black breast plate stopped short of her stomach.

"Well? What do you think?"

Ironmallet stared absently, a smile on his face.

"Kind sir?" she began waving her hand in front of his eyes.

He shook his head, his eye widening. "Oi, I'm sorry I was thinking about something else. Ye look..."

"Charming," Celestia said. "I'll try to get him focused again, you should join the others."

Rarity stepped daintily out the door, snapping her tail.

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Uncle I know you like tricking ponies but honestly?"

The old stallion started laughing heartily. "And last but certainly not least, the element of Magic. It's an honor to finally meet my niece's student."

"You're too kind sir," Twilight replied.

"Aye, I am." he suddenly lost all cheeriness. "Far too long I have ignored the fact. But, now is the chance for me mind to be cleansed of the guilt all those years ago, eh?"

"Certainly."

Ironmallet grinned. "Now, let's get this over with. Your element is going to be the most difficult to describe to get it to change into something ye can use against me nephew. So if ye don't mind going into that overload of magic ye did for your exam-"

"I don't think so uncle," Celestia interrupted. "That 'overload' as you call it almost destroyed the school, and she was just a filly!"

"Besides," Twilight added. "I don't even know how I did it, so I highly doubt I can do it at will."

Ironmallet huffed impatiently. "Alright, alright. I suppose just a spark of magic would do the trick-"

"Spark!" Twilight exclaimed. "Oh, yes I know just the way to describe my element!"

"What do you mean Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Princess, that spark I felt when my friends were coming to help when we rediscovered the elements. The spark that made me feel like I could go on forever and never tire. The spark that let me know that with friends, I would never be alone. That is the magical harmony of Friendship!"

Her element flew into the forge, the flames rising high as the room. When they died down, the final weapon was grasped in Twilight's hand. Her spear's head was the element itself, its magneta coloring giving a triumphant feeling.

"Now let's see what ye look like lass," Ironmallet said. "I believe that a wee bit of magic will do this time. Literally."

Twilight's horn glowed as did her element. She was engulfed in magneta wisps that swirled around her like parasprites on a feeding frenzy. When they disappeared, she was clothed in a white dress, silver gauntlets and boots adding protection.

"Not bad...lassie?"

"Yes sir?"

"Your done here, but there's one thing I need ye to do for me."

"Okay."

Ironmallet reached into his pocket and pulled out six shiny objects.

"Are those," Twilight said. "The Elements?"

"More or less. No, these are just mere decorations that I forgot to give to ye and your friends." he handed them to her. "I'll see ye later for ye training."

'-'

Luna sat in Canterlot Tower, resting. She had just finished her training with Ironmallet and the Elements of Harmony. The girl's training was coming along very nicely. 'Most likely because of the fact that they're the elements,' she thought. 'Those elements made me feel like I could raise one hundred moons.'

She sat there, looking at she and Celestia's triumph over Discord. She felt no joy over this, she rather liked the dragonesque before he-no. Luna shook her head, this was not the time to reflect on past sins. Look towards the future, she always told herself.

_"Yes, you keep telling yourself that, Luna."_

She turned around, picking up her scythe. "Who's there?" she said.

_"Luna...Luna...Lunaaaa," _The voice continued.

Something about the voice seemed familiar to the Princess of Night. And yet... "Show yourself!" she yelled.

_"Tell me, have you seen the old part of this tower?"_

She lowered her scythe, confused.

_"Yesss, another story your dear sister has refused to tell..."_

Before her eyes, the end of the hall warped, revealing another part of the tower. She stepped into it, dazed. She saw the windows and paintings from the beginning. A newborn filly, two foals playing together.

"Is this," she began. "Celestia's beginning?"

_"Yes, and no. Look past the cheerful bits. This is your beginning, as well as...mine."_

She saw herself in a stallion's arms, a coffin being lowered into the ground. She saw Celestia being crowned and...

"No...No!"

A black stallion was burning everything in his path. The room seemed to spin around Luna, and she began to puke, her arms shaking on the ground.

The spinning stopped and she looked up, seeing a painting of a black stallion, who's eyes glowed like the blood moon.

"W-what are you?"

_"The master of chaos, lord of destruction! I am Shadowblaze!"_

"You are the one we are at war with! You are the one responsible for Discord's release!"

_"Yesss...and I am the one who created...Nightmare Moon!"_

Shadowblaze began cackling manically.

Luna's eyes widened in fear. "N-no!" It all made sense now. This was the monster that had made her a tyrant. This was the voice that had filled her heart with bitterness and jealousy. She felt an enormous amount of pain in her head, and she cried out in agony, shaking violently. She breathed heavily, sweat beading on her, her eyes closed.

She suddenly stopped shaking. A guard ran up to her. "Your highness," he said. "I heard you scream, are you alright?"

Luna opened her eyes. They did not belong to her. "Oh I am quite alright, in fact I fee wonderful. It is you and the entire kingdom of Equestria that should be worried, you little...FOAL!"

'-'

"Good job lassies," Ironmallet said. "Applejack, quicker swings, Rainbowdash, your getting sloppy, Pinkie Pie, stop eating the mint patties!"

Celestia put a hand on her uncle's shoulder. "You used to say that to me."

Ironmallet chuckled. "Aye I remember you costing me a small fortune. In fact-"

Ironmallet was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. A royal guard suddenly landed on the ground. Everypony rushed over to him.

He was cut and bruised, one of his wings lopsided.

"Soldier," Celestia said. "What happened?"

He groaned, looking at her. "N-Nightmare...M-Moon." His eyes closed. He was dead.


	3. The Mines

**Prince of Equestria**

**Chapter 3**

**The Mines**

Shadowblaze sat in his chambers, reflecting. Gilda's battalion had already taken over a small village. Although it wasn't Ponyville, it was a very strategic point for recon and defense. Word of that town's capture should arrive to Celestia any moment now, Shadowblaze thought. And when she sends out more troops, it will be too late...

There was a knock on the door, and he grunted, signaling entrance. The door opened slightly, its old hinges creaking their complaints. The largest Diamond Dog of the trio, Fido, peeked his head around the frame. "Master," he said as he entered. "The enemies forces have been defeated, and a few of them have been captured." Shadowblaze did not reply. "Master?"

"Bring them to your mines," Shadowblaze said. "Interrogate them, and if they do not give you any useful information, kill them, preferably in front of Celestia via the viewing globes your sages are so fond of."

Fido's ears tilted back. He, as did the others still could make their own choices even though they are forced to serve the monster of a stallion. "But master, our pack can benefit greatly if we kept them alive."

"Fine, keep them as slaves, but I want one of them to be killed. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, see to it that my orders are carried out." Fido bowed, leaving the room. "And Fido," Shadowblaze said. The dog turned around halfway out the chambers. "Do not question my orders again, or it will be you who burns next." The dog ran out, the fear visible in his eyes.

Shadowblaze proceeded to bolt his door shut. If anypony figured out his weakness... He shook his head, banishing the thought. He was the Lord of Destruction. He had no weakness. But even so, he turned to a small chest at the end of his bed. He pulled out the key which he kept deep in his mattress. Opening the chest, he pulled out its contents. A violin and its bow. He scowled, his red eyes narrowing.

This instrument was a gift from his father for his birthday, two centuries after Celestia's birth. He hated his father, for lying to him, for branding him with his old name. Blackjack, he thought, scoffing. What an idiotic name for a king. But most of all, he hated his father, for crowning Celestia as heir to the throne.

He would've burned the cursed thing millennia ago, had it not been for his mother. It was all he had left of her memory. The violin wasn't the important factor, but a song that she had taught him in the garden. It was this song which he was going play.

He closed the chest, stepping out onto the balcony. The dawn's crisp air was full of the chatter of the Everfree Forest's mysterious creatures. He put the bow on the strings and proceeded to play. The song started out slow, soft, like chocolate being poured into a mold. Then, it became glorious, strong and absolutely magnificent.

As he played, his strings began to glow with golden light. You could hear the sound of an entire orchestra joining in. The violin was enchanted, and if the musician was playing with enough passion, the sound of an entire ensemble would rise to make the song truly magical. The glow died as Shadowblaze played the last note, letting it cast its beautiful sound out into the forest.

He set the instrument down on a stone bench behind him. His lips trembled and he shut his eyes tight. For a moment he was Blackjack again, his mother laughing with joy as her son finished the song for the first time. A tear slid down Shadowblaze's eye. He went back into his chambers, putting the violin away.

"I will have my revenge," he whispered. "Thus swears Shadowblaze!" The tear was evaporated from the fiery heat that returned to his body. You'd better make sure that the Elements are with you dear sister, he thought. Because they will fall along with you.

'-'

Rainbow Dash was with a squad of soldiers, preparing to lead an attack to re-take the small town of Whispering Meadows. A scout had alerted them of the town's capture, clearly out of breath. She, in turn had assembled the squad in, what it seemed to her, ten seconds flat. In reality it took eleven.

She stood in her tent now, with a group of Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns. This group accounted for twenty mares and stallions total. "Alright, listen up," she said. "Whispering Meadows has been captured by the enemy, and I don't need to tell you about its importance. Our mission: re-take the town. Any questions?"

A purple earth pony stepped forward. He was roughly the height of Rainbow and had a nasty scar running down his jaw. "General, what I don't understand is how these Diamond Dogs have been able to take a town. I know they're smart, but they're not that smart."

Rainbow nodded. "I think Celestia forgot to tell you guys..."

"Forgot to tell us what?"

"The reason why the dogs are so organized. She thinks that her older brother is forcing them to do his dirty work."

The group turned to each other, mumbling their disbelief. "What older brother?" The stallion asked.

She told them her story, as fast as she could as time was of the essence. The squad again was skeptical, giving her dirty looks. "I didn't believe it either, but after Nightmare Moon busting out of Canterlot Tower..."

The squad's unease then turned to shock and outrage.

"Nightmare Moon?"

Shadowblaze?"

"Uncle?"

"Eternal darkness..."

Rainbow could sense the squad's loyalties being questioned, just as hers did before. "Hey you guys," she said. "Celestia just didn't want you to be afraid, or cause chaos. That's what Shadowblaze feeds on. Besides, we will win this war."

The purple stallion nodded. "Shadowblaze better watch out, 'cause his fire is going to be snuffed out!"

'-'

The squad moved quietly through the town, weapons drawn. There had not been any resistance so far, though the squad had encountered corpses. Soldiers, dogs, and civilians dotted the road, their dead bodies dried with blood. Rainbow heard a muffled sob next to her. She frowned in sympathy. Death was unnerving sure, but most ponies had only seen death from sickness or age, not from cold steel, gunpowder, and arrows.

She heard something clatter inside one of the houses. She signaled for two soldiers to take the sides of the door. They did so as she notched an arrow and broke down the door. She stepped in, only to find a family of unicorns shivering with fear. She lowered her bow. "It's okay. I'm Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty."

The family warily rose to their hooves and followed her out. "Take them back to the outpost. We'll check for more survivors."

"How can we ever repay you?" The father asked.

"You can't put a price on life."

Four soldiers then began to escort the family to the camp. "I don't like this General," the purple stallion said. "There should've been some dogs to fight. If it weren't for the bodies, you'd think that the town wasn't even taken."

"They're probably in some jewelry store; you know how the dogs are like."

"I don't know, this could be an-" The ground began to shake beneath their hooves. Several Diamond Dogs emerged from the ground. "Ambush!"

"Get those ponies to safety," Rainbow shouted. "Hurry!" She notched an arrow and shot a dog square in the eyes. The squad then went into battle, firing guns, swinging swords, and shooting arrows.

The dogs retaliated, pulling several squad members down into the ground. Soon, Rainbow was the only pony left. She then gave up on arrows and began slashing with her bow. She killed a few dogs, but was grabbed by the neck, sharp talons scraping her.

Hiya Dashie," a familiar voice said. "Sleep tight." Rainbow was then clubbed to the head, knocked out.

'-'

The remaining five Elements of Harmony had been summoned to a war council inside of the castle. Princess Celestia and Ironmallet sat regally at the ends of the large table, both in their quadruple forms. The rest joined them, and took their seats.

"Hey," Pinkie Pie said. "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

The other girls looked at the vacant seat, their concern and worry showing on their faces.

"Ye haven't seen the lass?" Ironmallet asked.

"Not since she went to check on outpost Morningdew's status..." Fluttershy replied, soft-spoken as usual.

"Yeah," Applejack said. "Something 'aint right."

Suddenly, the thick doors burst open, an exhausted Pegasus sliding in on his stomach. The princess knelled to the side of him. "State your business soldier."

"Whispering...Meadows," he panted. "Captured...by Diamond Dogs."

"That's near Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed.

"She could be in danger!" Rarity piped in.

"I know you are concerned for her safety," Celestia said. "But my ponies come first in this war."

"Aye," Ironmallet gruffly said. "But we should assemble a strike team to reclaim the wee village."

"General Dash," the Pegasus continued. "Has already assembled...a team...to do so sir. She is currently...in the town. I can go...back to check on...their status."

"No," Celestia commanded. "You've done your part. I will send another in your place."

"I'm fine Your Highness...really...I can do a quick fly-by..." He struggled to his hooves, before collapsing in an exhausted heap.

"Please, rest. You have done so well, do not waste anymore energy then you have to."

"Thank you princess." The Pegasus instantly fell asleep on the floor.

"I can teleport to the town princess," Twilight said. "Help Rainbow in battle."

Celestia stood and opened her mouth to reply, just as a solider stepped into the room. "General Dash has been captured," she said. "The Diamond dogs took us by surprise and dragged them down. A family, three other squad members, and I are the only ones left."

"The others?" Celestia asked.

"Taking care of the family."

"I see. You are dismissed."

The solider left, shutting the doors behind her.

"What's up with those dogs?" Pinkie asked. "If they wanted to have guests, they could've sent invitations."

Laughter, Ironmallet thought. Ever the optimist. "We need to get the lass out of those caves."

"Yes," Rarity said. "I vote to go save our friend."

"Me too!"

"Yep!"

"Me three!"

"I guess I count as four..."

Celestia smiled slightly saying, "I admire your willingness to help your friend. But we cannot risk losing another Element."

"Aye," Ironmallet said. "That is why I will be going to get the lass."

"Uncle!"

"Neigh Celestia I've made up me mind. Besides who else is going to teach that stubborn lass to know when a battle is lost?" He stood, picking up a hammer from the large table. He pressed an anvil shaped plate that was in its handle, and mail began spreading up his body.

He changed to his anthro form, banging the hammer's head. "Blasted thing! Always forgetting a part or two of me armor." With another push of the plate, a blue cape clung to his back, a helmet appearing on his head, metal ram horns curling from its sides.

Finally it was the hammer that changed. From humble beginnings as a beaten, rusty thing, to a large, heavy war hammer. Its steel head shone proudly, Ironmallet's mark on either side. "This be me trusty hammer, Steel Meteor. I think it's ready to bash some skulls."

'-'

Rainbow groggily opened her eyes. Where was she? What hit her? She reached up to the sore spot, wincing. When she looked at her fingers, she saw blood. The weight of her helm was absent as well.

She stood up, walking to the rusty, steel door, her left leg pulled back. She looked at the source, realization dawning on her. Chains. The dogs had put her in chains. She went to a wall, head in her arms.

How long had she been out? Was anypony looking for her? Above all, did the family get away? As she thought, she began to cry softly. From the way the dogs fought, it was impossible.

"Be silent pony," a gruff voice said. Rainbow turned to the source. A large buffalo stepped out of the dim light. "I have heard enough crying today."

"It's alright Mountain," another said. "She just woke up."

Rainbow knew that voice, and it wasn't one she ever dreamed of hearing in a cell. Little Strongheart joined her large companion, smiling sheepishly. "It's been a while Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah...so how did you get down here?"

"Same as everypony else I suppose. I was out on patrol with a few others, then we were ambushed and pulled to the ground. Yourself?"

Rainbow then told her story, telling her friend about the war and all the characters that had come into play.

Little Strongheart frowned. "We have to warn my herd and the Appleloosians; Braeburn needs-"

"That pony again," Mountain snorted. "Strongheart, as the Chief's daughter, you are supposed to wed the strongest warrior. Me!"

"I was not planning on doing so. Besides, Braeburn is the leader of the Appleloosians and we'll need his help, apples, and weapons. And he's a friend. Just a friend."

"Why, that is just as believable as me wearing a tutu."

Rainbow groaned, rolling her eyes. This wasn't getting an alliance formed. "Look you two, we can focus on your social life _after_ the war. Right now we need to figure out how to get back home."

There was laughter outside the door, and it creaked open to a small, familiar looking dog. "You're not going anywhere," he said. "You're going to be here for a long time."

He, and a group of others then put rusty shackles and harnesses on the trio. They were led out into the crystal caves, down into a deep jewel pit, many others forced to mine the dog's favorite materials.

A dog shoved a pick-ax into Rainbow's hands, shouting "Dig!"

Rainbow scowled, but eyed the dog's spear, knowing how sharp they were. So she picked a spot and set to work. She tried not to dwell on the sounds of despair that surrounded her. But one cry brought her to attention.

She looked to a dog snarling at a young colt, who was shaking in fear, eyes wide. "Please," he said. "Leave me alone!"

"You will work, pony," the dog growled. "You will work until you hands are bloody, then you will work until your hooves are caked in mud. Now dig!"

The dog raised his whip, striking the colt on the back, leaving a long gash. The colt cried in pain, again the dog striking him.

"Stop," Rainbow yelled, running at the dog. "Leave him alone!" She tackled him, punching him in the jaw, again and again. She was about to strangle the dog, when she was pulled back by many massive paws, blunt claws digging into her body.

She was forced to the ground, being bitten and punched. She struggled to fight back, when they tied her arms and legs together. A hood was placed over her head, blacking out her vision. She could feel herself being lifted up and carried somewhere, screaming choice words at her captors.

At the end of the journey, she was pushed to the ground, the hood being removed. The dogs left out a door and she was alone. She looked around, realization dawning on her. She was in an interrogation room. She thought about Ironmallet's teachings, glad for all those lectures. 'If ye are ever interrogated, say nothing that they don't already know lassies. If ye don't have a choice, kick those doggies where it hurts. Dash, pay attention!'

She shook her head, hoping the stallion's words would stay with her. The door opened and two dogs stepped in. "Get up pony," one said. "Stand against the wall. We're going to ask a few questions."

Rainbow scowled. "Don' t think so pal. I'm not telling you anything."

"The Commander thought you would say that. Sage?"

The other dog waved its hand and the chains on the wall leaped out and latched onto her arms, pulling her close to the wall. The dog asked, "Name?"

"Get a life fuzz-ball!" Rainbow yelled.

A whip struck her on the back, leaving a bloody gash. Rainbow cried out in pain.

"For every insult you will scream three times." Again, she was whipped. "Name?"

"R-Rainbow Dash," She groaned. "As if you wouldn't know that moron." She felt a familiar, painful sensation buzzing down her body, that she had felt during am accident while holding a storm cloud, and she screamed again, louder this time.

"Occupation?"

"Nggh...General of Equestria...butt-sniffer..."

The dog's sharp canines clamped down in her shoulder and again, her agony was pronounced. "Where are the other Elements?"

"Safe, where you won't find them you mutt!" The final pain was received. The dog sprinkled salt onto her wounds, and she screamed so loud, it hurt the two interrogator's sensitive ears. She collapsed, unconscious.

'-'

Celestia paced her chamber's floors, her vivid imagination causing her unease. What if Ironmallet didn't make it to Rainbow Dash in time? Would he too, be captured? No, she thought. Uncle is far too strong to be beaten by dogs. And yet...

She decided to trust Ironmallet. He will get Rainbow home, she thought. There was a knock on the door, and she answered, "You may enter."

A cloaked figure trotted in. "It is good to see you again Princess," the figure said. "But the news I bring will cause much distress."

"What news?" Celestia worriedly asked.

The figure reached into its' cloak and pulled out a viewing globe, saying, "Look into my globe and you shall see the message that I brought with me." The orb glowed and Celestia was given the full view of a Diamond Dog's ugly muzzle.

"Hello Princess," it said. "I hope you have gotten this message, because it will be the only one the Master will allow. As you may know, we have captured that sad little squad you sent. Well, here's what's left!" The dog pointed its globe to the enslaved ponies a few buffalo being caught in the message as well.

"Oh no..." Celestia quietly said.

The dog turned the globe back to its leering face. "Those would be the lucky ones...the rest are being interrogated the moment we speak. Lets take a look, shall we?"

Celestia's globe crackled, switching to another part of the message. When it came into focus, the clear view of the interrogation room appeared. The globe now showed two dogs interrogating Rainbow Dash, who was chained to the wall, bruised and battered. "What have they done to you?" Celestia whispered.

A dog asked, "Name?"

"Get a life fuzz-ball!" Rainbow yelled.

A whip struck her on the back, leaving a bloody gash, Dash crying out in pain.

"For every insult you will scream three times." Again, she was whipped. "Name?"

"R-Rainbow Dash," Rainbow groaned. "As if you wouldn't know that moron." Celestia saw lightning shoot out from the other dog's staff, and poor girl screamed again.

"Occupation?"

"Nggh...General of Equestria...butt-sniffer..."

The dog's sharp canines clamped down in her shoulder and again, her agony was pronounced. "Where are the other Elements?"

"Safe, where you won't find them you mutt!" Another pain was added. The dog sprinkled salt onto her wounds, and she screamed an ear-piercing shriek. Rainbow slumped in her chains, obviously unconscious.

No... Celestia thought. Stay strong Loyalty...stay strong.

The rusted door in the globe swung open. "Hey we're in-" a dog shouted when a war hammer flew out of nowhere, flattening his skull. Ironmallet stepped boldly in, a scowl on his face. Steel Meteor zoomed into his hand, the other dog charging at him with a sword. Ironmallet raised a hand, and the sword's blade bent, piercing the dog's heart.

Ironmallet picked up the viewing globe on his end saying, "Don't worry about her niece, she's tough and will not die on my watch." Celestia's globe then went dark, the message ending.

"Is there not more," she asked. "Nothing to show why they have allied themselves with Shadowblaze?"

"Unfortunately no," the cloaked figure replied. "This is all there is to see; but Princess please, listen to me."

"Alright old friend," Celestia sighed. "Pray tell, what is it?"

"Those ponies and buffalo will be freed, take it from me; Ironmallet will see them through, you shall see."

"I hope so..."

'-'

Ironmallet raced down the tunnel, Rainbow Dash hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He occasionally had to bash the skulls of the stray dogs that encountered him; other than that, he was uninterrupted.

"Psst!" somepony said, stopping the royal smith in his tracks. He turned to a dungeon cell, a buffalo snout sticking out of the door's window. "Can you help me?" the buffalo asked.

"Aye," he replied. "Won't take but a wee moment. Stand back." He carefully set Rainbow on the ground, getting to work. The snout disappeared and Ironmallet used his powers to fold the door, the heavy steel groaning. He folded it into a square, about the size of a tooth. He then put the former door into his satchel, grinning.

"Nothing to it." Ironmallet chuckled. Out of the cell, a small, shackled buffalo shyly stepped out.

"Thank you," she said. "May I ask, are you here to rescue everyone here?"

"Neigh, I have only come for the lass. But I will help ye nether the less."

"Thank you again. There are many others here though and I am not sure they can all be freed."

"Whatever it takes lassie, whatever it takes."

He then broke the buffalo's chains and quickly picked up Rainbow Dash. "Let's get going." They then ran through the tunnels, the buffalo already ahead of Ironmallet.

"There are some ponies and buffalo in some cells just around the corner," the buffalo said. "If you can free them, we might have the numbers to free the rest." She suddenly skidded to a halt, her four legs kicking up dust. The little buffalo's eyes began to fill with tears. Ironmallet stopped along with her, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. He followed his companion's gaze, understanding why she had stopped.

A buffalo had been skewered and mounted on a pole. Ironmallet set rainbow down and tenderly put his arm around his sobbing friend, looking for the right words to say. "Oh lass," he softly cooed. The distressed bovine then suddenly put her tearful face into Ironmallet's chest. Ironmallet held her close and rocked her back and forth.

"H-he was my friend," she sobbed. "Mountain was the only one who hadn't given up hope..." The small, pitiful buffalo then went into a fresh round of tears.

As Ironmallet held her, he found his voice. "Mountain's death will not go unpunished. I swear it."

"Thank you, but a single pony like you can't convince your Princess to stop in the middle of your war to get revenge."

"Actually lass, I can. I have the power to dethrone me niece. And sadly lass, _our _war is based entirely 'round vengeance."

"Wait, you're Ironmallet!" the buffalo gasped, her tears stopping. "Rainbow Dash told me about you!"

"Ye know the lass?" Ironmallet asked, stroking his beard.

"I'll tell you the later, but we need to get to work."

"Aye."

Just as Ironmallet picked Dash up, a groan escaped the limp mare's mouth. "Ironmallet?" she asked.

"Aye lassie," he whispered. "I'm here. Ye just got a couple 'o dogs rubbed 'th wrong way. Can ye stand?"

"I think so." Rainbow Dash begun to take shaky steps, before finally stumbling into the old stallion's arms. "Nggh, maybe not..."

"I have some healing herbs," the little buffalo said. "They should help." She reached into her saddle bag, pulling out the precious plants. She ground them in her hooves, applying them onto Rainbow's wounds.

The blue mare gasped as the herbs touched her wounds, sighing as they took effect. "Thanks Little Strongheart. I owe you one."

"Staying alive will more than cover that, Dash," she replied, applying more onto the mare. "There. Those herbs should speed up the healing process. Try standing again."

Rainbow did so, stepping away from Ironmallet and stretching her wings. Her companions gasped. She turned around asking, "what?"

"Lass," Ironmallet softly spoke, his eyes glassy. "The dogs clipped your wings."

The mare frantically whirled around, trying to see them. She switched back into quadrupal form, seeing that what Ironmallet said was true. "No big deal. I've been grounded before. I'll just wait for my feathers to grow back."

"That's the thing lass...they might not come back."

"Then I'll just have Twilight or somepony magic them back."

"It can't be done Rainbow Dash!" Ironmallet yelled, shaking her. "Something like this is almost never mended. It just can't be done!" He looked at her, seeing her wet eyes. "It can't be done lass..." he said softly. The old stallion then began to sob, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry lass...I didn't come in time. This is all my fault."

"Don't say that..." Rainbow hoarsely said. "I didn't pay attention to the things around me. If I had, this wouldn't have happened."

"Like the liberation we're trying to do," Little Strongheart said bitterly. "I know how you two feel, but we have a duty to our races, to Equestria...to ourselves." The two sad ponies split apart, nodding in agreement.

"Aye," Ironmallet said. "And to a future without me nephew's tyranny. I think everypony has been in these mines long enough, eh lassies?"

"Let's get going!" Rainbow shouted, running ahead. She was held in place by Ironmallet's magnetism before getting far.

"Hold your horses lass. We need a plan first."

"Not to mention weapons," Little Strongheart added.

"Aye. Though as useful as bucking can be, you two are practically defenseless against those mutts."

"Fine," Rainbow grumbled, crossing her hooves. Ironmallet then pulled her back to him.

First off, let's see if we can find Strongheart here a weapon. And some clothes. I don't think ye would want to fight with a breeze, eh?"

"Not really."

The old pony then took out the former door, and shaped it into a light, flexible armor for her to wear. He and Rainbow ten turned away to give her some modesty as she put the suit on. "Now that that's done," she said. "I know where the dogs put the rest of your squad, as well as some of my tribe. Ironmallet and I were about to get them."

"Then let's go already!" Rainbow eagerly said. "The sooner we're out, the sooner we can end the war!" The trio then advanced, the cell doors helpless against Ironmallet's powers. "It took you long enough General," the purple stallion quipped. "And I thought you we're the fastest thing on wings."

"Yeah, don't remind me..." she growled. Changing back into anthro form, she preened the cut feathers. A buffalo walked up to her.

"Thank you for your help blue one, but your fellow ponies will need weapons."

"I think I saw an armory on my way over," the purple stallion said. I'll lead you to it."

The group advanced, getting all the weapons they needed as Ironmallet relived the guards. Surprisingly enough, even The Element of Loyalty was in the armory as well. Rainbow Dash picked it up, thankful for her luck. She filled her quiver with some new arrows then strapped it on. The group was ready for a liberation.

They marched onward, stopping at behemoth like doors that would lead them to the mine. Ironmallet looked them up and down, giving a low whistle. "Oi, this must've taken a long time to craft. Oh well..." He raised Steel Meteor, the war hammer humming metalically. The doors then crumpled up, the dogs and enslaved looking shocked.

Rainbow then shot an arrow, the metal head penetrating a hound's skull. It died instantly. "Charge!" She cried. The group did so, the buffalo bellowing, and the ponies shouting war cries. The Diamond Dog's recovered from their astonishment, returning the challenge with unearthly howls. The battle had begun.

Little Strongheart twirled the ax she acquired skillfully. She clashed with the dogs, cutting and hacking them down. As she and the others went bye, they cut the chains of the enslaved, who then picked up whatever weapon they could find.

The equine and bovine troops were gaining the upper-hoof, when a fierce screech sounded above the battle. A large buffalo's throat was suddenly torn out, a griffon landing neatly on the bleeding carcass. "Hiya Dashie," Gilda said, licking the blood off of her battle claws. "How's your head?" She laughed, the Diamond Dogs growling. Rainbow's helm glinted sharply on Gilda's head.

"Gilda!" Rainbow asked, flabbergasted.

"Who else?" The griffon snarled. "Where else would I be in this war?"

"Not here. Anywhere but here. Why? Why are you doing this?"

"'Cause Shadowblaze pays good bits, 'aint that right boys?" The dogs chuckled grimly. "And also because of you." Gilda then swooped forward, grabbing Dash and lifting her high into the air. "By the way...I'm the one that clipped your wings." Gilda then dropped her, Rainbow falling rapidly. She screamed at the top of her lungs, the ground rushing to her.

An idea then came to her. But she would have mere seconds to execute it. Oh well, better late than never, she grimly thought. She reached into her satchel, pulling out a long piece of rope. She quickly tied it to her bow, and an arrow. Firing it, the head stuck into the wall, swinging her up at Gilda. She cut the rope, grabbing her former friend's wings in place, and wrestled her down to the ground.

When Dash was close enough, she grabbed her helm from Gilda and jumped off of her, shouting, "Thanks for the lift!" She then rejoined the newly heated battle, mowing her enemies down. She and the liberation force then protected the escaping ponies and buffalo, heading for the light at the end of a tunnel.

"That's the last of them!" Ironmalet exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!" The squad than ran out, Ironmallet causing a rock slide with a blow from his hammer, sealing the exit, and killing many dogs.

"Good fighting there General," the purple stallion panted to Rainbow. "No wonder you have the rank."

"Not bad yourself," she replied. "I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Sergeant Fruit Smoothie, ma'am."

"Well then Sergeant, you'll have to start going by the rank Captain now."

"Thank you ma'am."

Little Strongheart then joined her friend. "I just finished with Ironmallet. As soon as I return to my village, Princess Celestia will have full support from the tribes."

"Thanks Strongheart. She'll be happy with _some _good news."

"It is my race's duty. This war does not just involve ponies, but every race willing to fight. No one will be safe until Shadowblaze is dead."


	4. Warnings

**Prince of Equestria**

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings**

With the situation down in the mines finished, and with the guarantee of the buffalo's support, Princess Celestia was in high spirits. In fact, her mane wasn't this radiant since her many-greats- niece-fifty two times removed's wedding.

Thankfully, she thought. Those two are off on honeymoon in Whitetail Wood. But how I wish Shining Armor were here. We Equestria needs him now, more than ever.

But even these thoughts did not dampen the Alicorn's mood. As she strolled through the castle, she began to softly say hum to herself. A maid approached her, a worried look on her face. "Princess shouldn't you be outside right now?"

"Whatever for my dear?"

The maid looked at her in astonishment. "It's the Summer Sun Celebration."

The celebration. She had forgotten. Quickly thanking her maid, she teleported to the center of the ornate stand. The crowd of ponies cheered as she flew up and raised the sun. With that over, the festivities could begin.

'-'

Gilda wandered aimlessly through thick fog, cursing her luck. Suddenly, the floor gave way under her feet, and she fell. No problem for her. She flapped her wings but didn't ascend. Looking back, fear slapped her hard in the face. She had no wings.

Falling, and not being able to stretch your wings to save yourself, was all winged creatures worst nightmare. She was suddenly caught by starry tendrels. She was turned around, facing the amused face of a giant Nightmare Moon.

The alicorn's eyes glowed, and Gilda screeched in horror. Her mind was filled with images that would haunt her for years to come. She woke up, sweating and panting heavilly. It was just a nightmare. Gilda sighed with relief, reaching up to wipeher brow.

Her arm stopped halfway, and she growled in frustration. Her limbs were chained to a rack, and she was in a small, torch lit room. She looked to her left, seeing blood stained tools in a dish.

She quickly rustled her wings, thinking back to the nightmare. Her wings were intact, but tied down. It was all just a nightmare after all, she thought.

Mocking laughter echoed in the room. From under the wooden door, starry mist emerged, materializing into Nightmare Moon.

"Trust me my dear," the mare said. "The nightmare has only just begun."

'-'

Rainbow Dash sat in a windowsill, looking out into the sky. Birds and Pegasi flew about freely, or napped on a cloud without as care in the world. She sighed, shaking her head. Though Ironmallet had told her that her feathers wouldn't grow back, she was hopeful.

What does he know? She thought. He can't fly. The blue pegasus then stood up, grabbing her bow from an ornate table. She wasn't in the mood to join the party going on in Canterlot. She had to find out more about Shadowblaze. Know your opponate, Ironmallet had said.

She trotted down to the Caterlot Archives. A guard waved her through the gate, and she began shifting through scrolls. For what seemed like hours, she found nothing, until a book with Shadowblaze's mark caught her eye.

Reading through it, Rainbow realized it was a journal, dating back to Celestia's birth. A friendly tap on her shoulder took her away from the journal.

"Hey Rainbow," Twilight said. "I knew you've started to enjoy reading, but this was the last place I'd think to see you."

"Well, there's not that much else to do."

"Sure there is! I mean, the Summer Sun Celebration is still going on, and everypony would love seeing you do a sonic rainb-" Rainbow's hurt face stopped her."Oops. I forgot. Sorry Dash."

"I know, you didn't mean it..." Rainbow sighed. "I know what Ironmallet said, but my feathers have grown back before. Why wouldn't they now?"

"Well, it looks like those...mutts clipped them close to the folicals. Those are what get feathers growing. But even magic can't fix severed body parts."

Rainbow looked evenmore discouraged now. "Great. So I'm flightless. Forever."

"Don't say that. There's always the chance that they will grow back. Here, I'll try to cast a spell that should encourage feather growth." The mare's horn glowed as she did so.

"Thanks Twilight. Now come look at what I found." The two then sat down on the floor, reading the former prince's journal.

_Today, my family and subjects rejoyce! On this glorious night, Equestria opens its hooves to a new Princess. My father has named her Luna, for her newborn eyes sparkled as she looked upon it with glee. I look forward to showing her the world._

_Another day of dueling uncle Ironmallet occured, as usual. It gets so tirsome being unable to spar with ordinary ponies. But, I suppose it is better than having to do mare's work. But how I wish for a new partner in the way of the warrior._

_Luna spoke her first words today. It was a most amusing predicament. She looked straight at uncle and said "Drunken muffin." The look on that stallion's face will be in my mind for centuries. That is, if I earn my cutie mark and reach the state of Evermore, of course._

The mares stopped reading for a minute. "Drunken muffin," Rainbow snickered. "That's one thing I hope the guy remembers, 'cause I'm gonna rub it in his face!" She then went into a fit of laughter.

"Don't be mean Rainbow," Twilight scolded. "Although that was pretty funny. But what's Evermore anyways?"

"We'll ask somepony who cares later. We should keep reading."

The two resumed, laughing at some entries, wincing at others. Finally, the mood of the journal changed drastically with these words:

_Equestria shall mourn this day. I shall mourn the most. For on this day, Canterlot is in severe disrepair. An Ursa Major raised the city without warning, killing many. My kingdom and I not only mourn those citizens, but a Queen as well. My mother, the good Queen Galaxina, sacrificed herself to stop the beast's destruction. But it was in vain, for that monster escaped. I, in irony, only suffered a broken wing._

_Today was mother's funeral. I know that she is in a better place, but yet I am not at rest. Now, I must get my uncle fitted for an eyepatch._

_I have found out why I am uneasy. I cannot, I shall not rest until I kill the Ursa. Tonight, under the light of my sister's moon, I set out for its cave. I will avenge my mother. Thus swears Blackjack!_

"So," Twilight grimly said. "This is where the ambition began..."

"Let's skip forward some," Dash replied. "There's bound to be something about the crowning." Indeed there was.

_Father has stepped down from the throne. I was filled with glee when he told Celestia and I. With me as King, there will be a new age of harmony for my kingdom. Who would be better suited for this role? Ironmallet is as old as my father, and he said himself he is happy with his role as the Weapons Master. Hail Equestria! Long live King Blackjack!_

The journal ended there. The rest that transpired, the mares already knew. "So," Twilight said. "This whole war stems from Shadowblaze's need for avenging the Queen."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it! Shadowblaze blames Celestia for Galaxina's death, while Blackjack said he wanted the Ursa dead. His wing also broke during the battle, thus making him unable to help. I think I know how to stop this war!"

"How?"

"By telling Shadowblaze that it wasn't his fault. Don't you see? He feels guilty! Come on, we need to share this news with the Princess!" Rainbow put the journal back, hot on Twilght's hooves.

'-'

Celestia trotted back to her study, tired after the day's festivities. It must be about dinner now, she thought. My how time flys when you're having fun!

Opening the door with magic, she settled down by the fireplace, sighing. A letter appeared before hr, and the Princess smiled. Celestia unrolled it and read:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_How is everything over there? Is Twilight ok? How are you by the way? Is the war almost over? Sorry about all these questions. Ponyville is doing great. Everypony is really pitching in to help out. Especially the CMC. Those fillies are trying harder than ever to get their cutie marks. But Applejack and Rarity's family miss them. They'll be stopping by if that's not a problem. Keep me posted!_

_Sincirely, Spike._

Celestia wrote back, replying to everything the baby dragon wrote. She stated that everypony was fine, and wished the families safe travels. Cellestia then sent the letter on its way.

"That seemed familiar," an amused voice said.

Celestia whirled around, gasping. Nopony was there. Maybe she had imagined it. Celestia walked up to Philomena, who was perched on a stand, and asked: "Are you playing games again?"

The Pheonix cawed, and shook her head.

"Oh, how it reminds me of the days we were teenagers," the voice said again.

The Princess searched her study once more, seeing him, lounging on her windowsill. "Discord," she growled in disgust. "You have made a grave mistake coming here."

"Perhaps," he replied, examining his talons. "But is it a mistake that will get me killed? I don't think so. We both know that you hate conflict of any kind."

"And you know that I would lay down my life for my subjects, and the creatures I love!"

"Like you did for your mentor? For your siblings? For your mother? For me?"

His words stung. Hard. "Discord, I never wanted any of this to happen. I just-"

"You just what Celestia?" Discord yelled, standing. "You just wish that your daddy could've fixed everything? That the creatures you loved didn't become monsters in the end?

"That isn't it at all!" The Princess yelled back.

"Then what is? Tell me!"

"I just wish everything was the way it was!" Tears welled up in her eyes, and she said softly: "I wish all these things never happened. I wish mother hadn't died like that..."

"Neither does Shadowblaze," the Draconequues softly replied. "He's still the colt we once knew. Occationally. Do you remember the song he used to play when things weren't well in the castle?"

"Yes. I remember it."

"He still plays. He breaks down right as he finishes. He curses his life, he curses the Ursas and he curses the fact on how he could not save her. During this time, he's Blackjack on the inside. Then, he curses you. I don't need to tell you why?"

Celestia shook het head. "The war isn't only about that though. He still does not rule Equestria." She sighed. "Why have you come?"

"I have come with a warning. Shadowblaze does not rule my mind as well as the others. We are marching in a few days, when we will arrive I'm not sure. But make sure that you are prepared. You're facing his full force this time."

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Because, even through all those centuries in stone, I never stopped loving you." With that, he snapped his fingers, flashing away.

"Farewell, my love."

There was a knock the door, and Twilight and Rainbow Dash ran in. "Your Highness," Twilight exclaimed. "We have news!"

'-'

Shadowblaze threw the battered griffon against the wall once more. Gilda's wing broke with a satisfying snap. He marched over to her, lifting her up with magic. "I would have burned you alive for your failire days ago, but I am in need of you once more."

Gilda spat blood at him, the Alicorn yelling in rage. "I think it is time for you to sleep once more. Nightmare!"

He dropped Gilda, his servant emerging from the shadows. "Master?"

"Let her know fear once more."

The griffon grunted, raising an arm in defense. "Wait," she rasped. "Please, no more. I'll do what you want...just no more."

"Heal her."

Nightmare Moon did so, Shadowblaze growling in disgust. "I am giving you mercy, slave. Do not expect more."

"Yes master."

She was now healed and the exiled Prince told her his plans. "Ponyville?" Gilda asked.

"Yes. Is that a question of my orders?"

"No, I was just eager to get the job done. With your permission master, can I do something?"

"Perhaps."

"Let me throw the first torch."

Shadowblaze smiled his cruel smile. "Gladly."

'-'

"So in reality Princess," Twilight continued. "I belive if we convince Shadowblaze that it wasn't his fault, this war will be over."

"That makes sense," Celestia sighed. "How I wish that were the truth. But if you both remember, Shadowblaze is still after the throne. Either way, I fear the war will not be ending very soon. But it might."

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"Come, the sum sets. I will tell you over dinner."

The trio walked out of the study, Celestia's guards joining them. "Your Highness," one of the stallions began. "Shouldn't you raise the moon soon?"

"I think Nightmare Moon deserves that priviledge tonight. Shadowblaze's tyranny wont allow many."

'-'

As the mistress of night raised her moom, Gilda and her battallion lit their torches. They marched through the Everfree Forest, ready for their raid to begin. They were now at the border between Ponyville and the forest. Gilda called for a hault.

The Diamond Dogs wimpered and growled eagerly. Gilda smiled. "Take what you wish. Kill any civilians that try to fight. Umderstood?"

"Yessir!"

"Let's go then. Burn the town down." The dogs howled, and they charged.

'-'

The waiters brought out the main course, and everypony's stomachs grumbled in anticipation. Dinner was served. The girls stuffed their faces, even Rarity, who then remimded her friends about table manners when she realized her mistake. "Girls, we are in the presence of royalty after all."

"No, it's okay," Celestia replied. "I don't mind if you eat fast. Look at Ironmallet."

The stallion in question was scarfing down vegitarian burgers three at a time. "Aye, I may be royalty," he said, swallowing. "But when it comes down to me and me food, you'd better beat me to the table!" He called over a waiter. "Would you brimg me the hrad chef please?"

The waiter bowed, doing so. He came back with a stocky, white unicorn. The chef twirled his moustache happily. "What can I do for you Your Majesty?"

"Ye can shut up and take me bits," Ironmallet replied, handing the chef a pouch. "You have kept your families' good name intact. Thank ye very much, Royal Chef Cheesewheel. May I have the honor of your first name?"

"But of course. It would be my honor. After all, it was you who gave Gouda his job. My name is Swiss." Swiss then took the pouch of bits, bowed, and went back to the kitchen.

"I never knew you liked food so much," Fluttershy said.

"Me neither!" Pinkie exclaimed. "But I can taste why. Chef Swiss is an amazing cook!"

"That he his." Ironmallet chugged down a chalice of ale, slammed it on the table, and burped loudly.

"Ironmallet!" Rarity chatisized. "Theres only so much I can take."

"Well pardon me lass."

"Bet I could do a louder one," Rainbow challenged, Rarity groaning in disgust.

"What do ye wager?"

"I win, you wear a tutu."

"And if I win, ye wear a puffy dress. Deal?"

"Deal." The two spat on their hands and shook.

"Now hold on a sec," Applejack drawled. "I want in on this. If I lose, I'll get a makeover. Besides, seeing you both in a dress is something to see. Heheheh."

"Alright then lassies. Let's have a go at it!"

The three took turns chugging and belching, the girls minus Rarity laughing in approval, Celestia grinning slightly. The waiters, cooks, and even the guards joined in on the action, cheering the contestants on. Suddenly, the contest ended from a belch that shook the windows.

Everypony turnef towards the source in shock and amazment. Fluttershy blushed fiercely. "Excuse me," she shyly said. The gathering then laughed heartilly.

Ironmallet announced : "Get your cameras ready laddies! 'Cause as soon as the war ends, ye will be seeing me in a bloody tutu!" The waiters then took the dishes, the chefs and guards returning to their duties.

The good time was brought to a hault as the dining room's double doors slammed open. A cloaked figure galloped in, exclaiming: "Forgive me for interrupting Your Majesty, but there has been a great catastrophe!"

"What!" Ironmallet asked, rising. "What is it Zecora?"

"Zecora?" The Elements asked.

"Aye lassies, but we'll worry about that later." Be turned his attention back to the pacing Zebra. "How, tell us what has happened."

Zecora flipped her hood back, her eyes filled with tears. "Ponyville is being burned down, all thanks to those evil hounds."

"What?" The Royal Commanders asked.

"Captain," Celestia said. "Get a squad together, and help our soldiers in Ponyville, evacuate any, and all cicilians. Hurry!"

"No!" Zecora shouted. "Do not leave the city's gates, for when you arrive, it will be too late!"

"But what about our families?" Applejack asked. "We have to help them."

"And my boutique!" Rarity exclaimed. "All of my fabric!"

"Don't you worry my friends," Zecota replied. "Your families are in good hands. I have brought them with me over to this grand city."

"But they are in even greater danger than before," Celestia groaned.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"This is what I was going to talk to you all about. I have recieved word that Shadowblaze will lay seige to Canterlot in a few days time. Your families are going to be in even greater danger now."

"Who told ye this neice?" Ironmallet inquired.

"...Discord..."

"I see. How is the lad?"

"Woah," Dash said. "Hold your horses. Do you even know who Discord is?"

"He's mean," Fluttershy said.

"He's deviant," Rarity exclaimed.

"He makes chocolate rain," said Pinkie.

"He's working against us," Twilight reminded.

"And not to mention, a liar," Applejack said.

"Ah," replied Ironmallet. "But not when it comes down to the ponies he loves. If I'm not forgeting Advisor Zecora's observations, training the lad in the grounds, and Celestia's own... relationship with him."

"Wait, Zecora's the Royal Advisor?" AJ asked.

"Discord lived here?" Twilight questioned.

"Celestia and Discord were together?" Pinkie Pie grinned.

"Those are tales I doubt I could ryme," Zecora said. "But me must now use Discord's given time."

"Aye," Ironmallet agreed. "Let's get ye girls to your folks, I'll be setting up defenses."

Zecora directed the girls to their families, Ironmallet and Celestia staying behind. "Where did ye say the Captain of The Guard is again?"

"In the plains outside of Appleoosa. But we can't drag him in, he just got married, it would kill Cadance if he leaves now."

"Alright. Can Twilight conjour up a protection spell?"

"It wont beas strong as her brothers."

"We'll work with what we have. Send a letter to the buffalo. We'll be needing them soon."

"I will get it done uncle." The regal Princess began to walk out, Ironmallet stopping her.

"Celestia...this will be nothing like the day that caused this. I do expect another duel, but you will actually have to kill mostly inoccent creatures. Are you willing to protect this land in such a way?"

"As I told Discord, I will lay down my life for the creatures I love. Be it in peace, or war."

"That's my girl. Now come, there is much to do."


	5. The Warpath

**Prince of Equestria**

**Chapter 5**

**The Warpath**

Shadowblaze put on his silver armor, a Diamond Dog helping him tie the back pieces. He snapped the gold studs of his cape onto his breast plate, taking a deep breath. Now, all he needed was his sword and shield.

"Leave me," he growled. "Tend to your own suit now."

The dog bowed, leaving. Shadowblaze then went to the chest his violin was in, and pulled out hs final pieces. He unsheated his flamberge, grinning as it shined in the torchlight. "You did good uncle." He felt the blades, cutting his thumb. "You always did make the sharpness last. May you rest in peace, wherever I left you."

He sheathed his sword, strapping it to his side. He also gtabbed his shield, and put on his helmate, extending the leangth of his fiery, dark, mane and tail. Summoning his magic, he teleported to the courtyard of the ruined castle.

His entire legion stood ready at attention. His seven Commanders stood at the front of their battalions, saluting. "Hail! Shadowblaze!" The troops then repeated the salute.

The Dark Lord smiled cruely. "I take it you are eager to taste the blood of ponies."

"Yes Master!" The army roared.

"Wonderful! Before we begin, let us go over the consequences. I need not remind you what happens to those who fail me." He looked over to Gilda, who was scowling. "But let these disgraces of dogs be an example."

The Commanders each walked up next to Shadowblaze, a chained dog in tow. "This is what each Commander will do if you desert. If Fido is your Commander..."

Fido then picked up his victim, snapping his back.

"Spot..."

The small Diamond Dog drew a knife, stabbed the deserter, and buried him beneath the dirt.

"Rover..."

The final Diamond Dog clamped his jaws around the others throat, and shook him around, the neck snapping.

"Gilda..."

The griffon ripped out the poor dog's heart and ate it. The troops groaned at the bloody mess.

"Trixie..."

The unicorn cast a spell, and the dog exploded, bits of him landing on the feaful troops.

"Discord..."

The draconequues turned into a noose, and hanged the dog.

"Nightmare Moon..."

The Mistress of Night split the hound in half with her scythe.

"But, desert me, and you shall feel the worst pain of all." Shadowblaze then lifted each of the deceased up by magic, and burned the bodies until only ashes remained. "Am I understood?"

"Yes Master!" His troops replied.

"Good," he chuckled. "On to Canterlot!"

'-'

"Catapults are in good condition," Twilight said.

"Check," Spike replied, crossing the item off of the list.

The two were double checking the castle's supplies and defense capablities. If there was one flaw, Twilight reasoned, the whole city would be lost.

"That's everything for the castle," Spike informed. "It's a good thing we checked the city walls too. Since we ripped up the railroad, the only way in is through the gates."

"Great! What's next?"

"You just need to make a protection spell around the city."

"Oh. Joy."

"Relax Twi. It's not any different from the one you cast on the tree." His voice cracked at the last word, and the baby dragon's eyes filled. "Everything's gone. The tree, Carosel Boutique, everything..." The dragon then put his head in his knees, sniffling.

"Hey," Twilight said, putting a hoof around him. "We'll figure this out. We just have to live in Canterlot again for a while. The town will be fixed in no time. Everything's going to be fine."

"That's what you think. Everything might not be fine when Shadowblaze gets here."

"Well, yeah. There'll be losses, but everypony we know and love will be safe."

"Not everpony."

"What do you mean?"

Spike raised his head, sadness and anger on his face. "Dangit Twi! Don't you remember? You, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack! You're all fighting at the front lines! You could get killed!"

"Spike! You know very well we can handle ourselves!"

"By running!"

"We were all trained to fight!"

"But Rainbow is the only one who has killed! I know Applejack would kill, maybe Rarity, but the rest of you wouldn't last!"

Twilight knew in her heart that he was right. She didn't have the guts. But, if she could convince the Prince, she wouldn't have to.

"Spike, I will fight, and kill if I must. You're right though. I can't willingly kill. But, if it means I am protecting the ones I love, I will."

"But what if you're the one killed?"

"Then promise me you'll protect my parents. Trust me though, I don't plan on dying."

A horn blared, and the two were filled with dread. A guard galloped to them. "General Sparkle, the alarm has sounded. Please make your way to the northern gates."

Twilight did, Spike riding on her back. They stood next to Ironmallet, who was casually drinking whisky. "Miss Sparkle," the General said. "Are all of our defenses in order?"

"Almost. Why has the alarm sound?"

"There's your answer." He pointed his finger out over the gates. A hoard of dogs stood a ways from the gates, getting closer.

"Why didn't we see them earlier?" Twilight asked.

"Because _somepony _ decided to sleep at their post." Ironmallet scowled at two guards, who flinched.

"It wasn't us, honest," one said.

"They were underground before then. Really," the other added.

"Neigh," Ironmallet growled. "I do not see a speck of dirt on 'em. See how their tounges hang? They have been marching. You lads are lucky that I'm drunk." He took a swig. "And, I'm absent of me tools of war. So no head bashing for now."

The dogs grew ever closer. "Lads, ye can make up for this by fetching some archers and snipers."

"Do you want General Dash also sir?"

"Neigh. She'll fight soon enough."

The two guards then galloped off, quick like the wind.

"They're almost at the gate," Spike said.

"I still have one eye lad. Twilight, how about that protection spell?"

"I can cover the gate," she replied. "But I'm not sure about the city."

"It'll have to do. Hurry, they approach."

Twilight cast her spell, grunting as it surrounded the gates. The archers and snipers took their positions, Ironmallet holding his fist in command. "Get ready lads." The noble soldiers brought up their weapons.

The dogs grew closer still. "Take aim." Ironmallet continued. The archers drew back their bowstrings. The snipers flicked off the safeties. Ever closer. Then suddenly, the dogs stopped. "Hold your fire!" Irohmallet exclaimed, putting an arm in front an archer.

"Why aren't you shooting?" Twilight asked.

"Take a look."

The dogs had parted, a lone figure striding between them. "Lads, don't shoot, but be ready." The figure stopped yards away from the gates. It took off its purple hat and bowed.

"Attention Canterlot," the figure's feminen voice shouted. "Trixie requests to speak with somepony with brains. She doubts you'll find many."

"I be Ironmallet," the scruffy stalion replied. "Supreme General of Equestria. Who might ye be?"

"I am Trixie, a Commander of Lord Shadowblaze's army, and his most humble messenger. Trixie speaks on his behalf."

"Then tell me Trixie, why is it ye have stopped? Shadowblaze would not have done so."

"My Lord has offered everypony in the Kingdom of Equestria a chance to surrender. No executions. There are a few...conditions however."

"Tell us then."

"Very well. There are three. One: all citizens and soldiers are to obey my Lord's wishes. Two: he is to be granted the throne. And three: Celestia is to be executed. Slowly and painfully, then fed to the crows and vultures on this very day."

The soldiers cried in outrage by her announcement. Even Ironmallet's face was stuck in a snarl. "Kill Celestia?" Spike whispered in Twilight's ear. "What's that about?"

"Everything," she whispered back. "I'll tell you soon."

"You have an hour to give Trixie your answer," Trixie continued. "No longer."

"I will give me, Princess Celestia, Equestria, and its subject's answers. We refuse! Down with the demon!"

"Down with the demon!" The soldiers chanted.

Trixie smirked evilly. "He assumed you would say that. You have refused a rare act of mercy. Now, because of you, every single citizen will be nothing but ashes."

"Off with ye!" Ironmallet shouted, throwing his whisky at her. "Tell ye master that we'll be waitin!"

Trixie scowled and walked towards her dogs. "Wait!" Twilight exclaimed.

Trixie turned around, her scowl more pronounced. "Twilight Sparkle. Trixie had hoped she would meet you again."

Ironmallet took Twilight aside. "What are ye doing lass," he hissed.

"Trust me," she then continued on with Trixie. "If you could deliver this message also, I would be very grateful."

"Trix-I mean Lord Shadowblaze will not hear the words of such a comman pony like yourself."

"I happen to be a General. Not delivering my message would cause you great harm, I assume."

The prideful Unicorn groaned. "As my Master commands...what is your message?"

"Tell him that on The Day of Mourning, nothing that happened was his fault. Tell him that Queen Galaxina would be at peace if he lets go of the guilt, and stops this war."

"Such pointless drabble. But Trixie will deliver your message."

"Thank you."

Trixie and her dogs then marched away, off to deliver the messages and determine the fate of Equestria. Spike hopped off, Ironmallet resting his hand on Twilight's back. The three then walked back to the castle.

"That was a bold move lass," he said, eye glassy. "Maybe too bold."

"I had to do something didn't I," she replied. "The war might've just ended."

"Or, it just begun."

Twilight stopped, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Lass...you have pointed out a bomb in this war. Ye have given Shadowblaze his clippers. The question is, which wire detonates the bomb?"

"But I thought I did the right thing..."

"I know what ye were thinking. But mentioning that day...will sadden him beyond belief, or renew his anger. Come, we need to get everyone ready. I suspect we don't have much time."

'-'

"They are waiting for you to come my Lord," said Trixie. "They will not surrender."

Shadowblaze, Nightmare Moon, and Trixie were all inside the Dark Lord's tent, camped just far enough from Canterlot to be hidden. Shadowblaze sat on the throne from the old castle, grinning. "I had hoped so," he replied. "Tell me, who was it that told you this?"

"A drunk stallion, who goes by the name of Ironmallet. He was n-"

Shadowblaze squeezed a large hand around the Unicorn, lifted her up, and choked her. "What did you say?" he growled.

"I-Iron-m-mallet..."

"What did he look like?"

"H-he was caramel...with an e-eyepatch...on his r-ight eye...my Lord."

Shadowblaze let her go, the magician gasping loudly. He turned to Nightmare, his red eyes burning with rage. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"You had never asked," the Alicorn calmly replied. "Your orders were to tell of everything important when I had arrived."

"I remember slave! And the fact that my uncle is alive, was the most important fact!" He punched her across the face, knocking her down. "That stallion will jepordize this day!" He picked her up, throwing her onto the throne, which splintered apart.

"Yet you deem him unimportant." Fire began forming at the tip of his horn.

"Please..." Nightmare moaned, coughing up blood. "Mercy..."

"I would have you tortured, but you have commited worse than desertion." Shadowblaze scoffed. "Mercy. You have commited treason. You will feel fear, and pain far worse than that in the nightmares you make."

His horn glowed purple, as did Nightmare's eyes. The mare screamed a piercing howl, cluching her head as her mind was being mentally crushed. Shadowblaze laughed evilly.

"It wasn't your fault," Trixie said, standing. Shadowblaze stopped, and faced her.

"What are you drabbling about?"

"There was another message. What happened on The Day of Mourning wasn't your fault. Queen Galaxina would be at peace, if you let go of your guilt, and stop this war."

Time seemed to stop. Shadowblaze closed his eyes and thought about that day. The Ursa had cut his mother, and she bled heavilly, his magic keeping her alive. "Please...don't die mom," he wept.

The Queen layed a hoof on one of his, shushing him. "Do you remember that song I taught you how to play?"

"...Yes"

"It was a lullabye I used to sing when you were a colt. Do you remember the words?"

"No..." the Prince cried new tears.

Galaxina smiled weakly and sang. _"Hush now, my Jackie. Hold still now don't cry. Sleep as you put out your flames. Sleep and remember, my last lullabye. So I'll be there with you, in your dreams..."_

Indeed it was her last lullabye. The Queen sighed and closed her eyes.

Shadowblaze clenched his hands, opening his eyes. They were fiery with hate. "This means nothing. The war goes on." The stallion scowled at the injured mare. "We are not finished." He stomped out of the tent, drwaing his sword.

He cast a jet of flame into the sky, getting his army's attention. "Change of plans," Shadowblaze announced. "We move now!" His troops rallied at his call, marching again once more.

The pony who said this is right on one thing, Shadowblaze thought. What had happened was not my fault, but Celestia's. My mother will not be at rest until she is dead and I am King. I will have my revenge, and Queen Galaxina will be avenged! So swears Shadowblaze!

'-'

Twilight struggle with the protection spell was over. She was finally able to get the bubble over all of Canterlot. When she finished though, the migrains came.

The Unicorn now sat inside of the Royal Doctor's office, where a nurse was using every method imaginable to prevent them from coming again. "The pain's stopped," Twilight said. "I'm fine now, thanks." The nurse nodded, and sent her away.

The mare then trotted down to her room, and opened the wardrobe her battle gear stayed in. "Do you want some help Twi?" Spike asked.

"No, but I would like some privacy. I have to get my hands after all." She took her dress, and went into the bathroom to change. She felt the rush as she was suddenly taller, standing on two hooves.

Her body changed next. Every part of her moved, grew, and shrunk respectivlly. Next, came her hands. Her front hooves molded into the apperatuses that had showed her why Griffons, and Minotaurs were able to do things faster than Ponies.

When she was done, she slipped on the nessisarry undergarments and slipped on her dress. She walked back into her room, Spike helping her put on her armored leggings and gauntlets.

She put on her ornamental crown, her friend handing her the Element. "Well," Twilight said. "That's everything."

"Not quite" Spike replied, grabbing an object off of her bed. "Ironmallet wanted you to have this." He handed it to her. It was a shield, just like her brother's. Except, this one was signifigantlly lighter in weight.

She read the sticky note on the back. "This should make up for the lack of a breastplate. You have a battallion ready for your orders in the courtyard. Please join them. Spike, I guess I need to go."

"Alright," he sighed.

"Listen, if anything happens, take my parents to the Buffalo. You'll all be safe." She kissed him on the cheek, and marched off to her troops.

'-'

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked a bird. It chirped back, the shy mare gasping. "I need to get ready for battle? Oh my goodness..."

She reluctantly opened her wardrobe and suited up. There was a knock on the door. Fluttershy opened it, and Zecora smiled.

"Hello my friend, I see you are ready to begin. But first, have a gift or even three, before you fret about your safety." The zebra handed Fluttershy bronze leggings, a vile, and a scroll.

"Thank you Zecora."

"It was good seeing you again good friend, now we'll make the war at its end." Zecora smiled once more, leaving. Fluttershy put on the leggings, and tied the vial to her waist. Shaking, she opened the scroll, reading the note.

"Fluttershy, I know that you are afraid, and you have reason to be. I know you would never hurt a fly, but Equestria needs you now. I have trained you to the best of my ablity, but with the weapon Kindness became, there is some difficulty with combat and protection. That's why the leggings and that vial are here. The vial is full of firefly dew. It is one of the best potions Zecora ever made. It will heal any wound. Now, there are soldiers I have placed under your command, and they will protect and assist you in battle. Please head towards the northeast gate. Have courage my dear. Ironmallet."

Fluttershy couldn't say she wasn't nervous, but with her friend's words, she felt she could do what she needed to. She walked down, hoping she wouldn't have to use her dirk.

'-'

Similar things happened to the other mares. Each recieved notes, and, shields for Pinkie and Applejack. Each stood with their troops at the respected gate they were assigned to. The ponies of Canterlot had boarded up their windows and doors unwilling to flee. Princess Celestia stood from her balcony, addressing her soldiers.

"My loyal soldiers, it is an honor to fight with you. As you know, we have the advantage today. We fight in our streets, our homes. We have a spell protecting the entire city, and your fellow brothers in arms manning the walls. You are the last line of defense should they fail. Be brave. Be brave. Should any of Shadowblaze's Commanders join in, I want them captured, not killed. Any questions?"

There was silence for a moment, when a stallion spoke up. "What of the Night Ponies? If Shadowblaze has truly gathered such an army, just the Buffalo helping won't be enough."

"They...will not be joining us."

A horn sounded, and a voice rang out: "They're ere! The Buffalo have arrived!"

A gate, and part of the shield opened, the Tribes rushing in. Chief Thunderhooves proudly bellowed. "My warriors have arrived. We are ready to fight alongside you."

Twilight felt a tap on her shoulder. She squealed as Shining Armor hugged her tightly. "I didn't think you would come!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I had to, Equestria needs me. Excuse me for a second." He stood next to Chief Thunderhooves, adressing Celestia. "Your Highness, the Captain of The Guard has returned, ready to serve."

"You have all come in time," Celestia said. "Thank you."

The alarm horn sounded, and sounds of conflict echoed on the walls. "This is the time!" Celestia announced. "My friends, protect this city!"

Shining Armor put his helmate on, going back to Twilight. "Here, I'll take over the spell, you need to get to those walls."

"Good idea." Twilight handed over control to her brother. She made a big mistake. The shield dissinergrated, her brother's eyes flahing green. Then, he and the buffalo changed form.

The Changeling Queen cackled, scliceing open the guts of a soldier before anypony realized what had happened. "Changelings!" Twilight shouted. Now, the battle begun.

Twilight clashed with the Queen, casting spells as well. "Where is he?" Twilight raged. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I wouldn't know my dear," the Queen replied, ducking one of Twilights magic beams. "I'd be more concerned about where I will strike." She changed her arms into long blades, fighting back. Twilight glanced around ocationally, not pleased.

The soldiers hadn't recovered from the ambush, and the Changelings were gaining the upper hoof. With renewed effort, Twilight fought the Queen, thrusting with her spear. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, and forced to the ground.

"Have fun finding your way back up from the catacombs," The Queen said. Twilight was then surrounded by green fire and she fell unconcious.

'-'

Applejack cried in pain as a changeling stabbed her in her hip. She grunted, chopping off its head. She had to help out the soldiers. With a shout, she hacked through any changelings in her way, freeing some soldiers from combat.

They, in turn helped out their General, heading for the streets. As Applejack ran through, she discovered that some dogs had made it through the gates. Heh, she thought. The more the merrier. She found Rarity surrounded by three, and went to help.

"Come on mule," the largest said. "Show us what you can do."

"I not a mule!" Rarity yelled. She then punched the dog in the gut, flipping him over her shoulder. Applejack joined in, blocking a dog's knife with her shield. Together, the mares made quick work of them.

"So, how's it going?" Rarity panted.

"Not bad. How come we didn't kill these three?"

"They happen to be three Commanders. We should throw them in prison. Oh boys," Rarity turned to her soldiers, gasping as she saw that they weren't there. The ground shook, and the duo were dragged underground, screaming.

'-'

Pinkie Pie giggled as another Changeling got its head squashed by her mace. Her battalion was freed from battle, and they joined her. Together, they marched out of the city. "You guys go ahead," Pinkie said. "I'm going to help break those ladders."

Her troops charged at the enemy, the mare sprinting to the walls. She swung her weapon down at the dogs, only recieving minor cuts. She then ran along the leangth of the Southern walls, breaking the enemie's ladders.

Pinkie hummed as she finished. "Boy," she said. "I sure am thirsty. I wonder if anypony has some chocolate milk?" Suddenly, the liquid rained on her, and she greedily swallowed.

"Enjoying that are you?" Discord asked grinning.

"Mmhmm," the pink pony smiled, waving. "Hey Discord. What are you doing here?"

The Draconeqques pulled out a chained whip, grinning. "Kidnapping you." He swung the whip at her, coiling it around her arms and legs. Discord snapped his fingers, he and Pinkie vanishing.

'-'

Rainbow fired another arrow at the enemy. She was on the walls, attempting to thin out the numbers of dogs and Changelings. She held out her hand, Scootaloo putting another arrow in it. This arrow then went into a Changelimg that had made it onto the wall.

"Thanks for the help Scoot!" Dash yelled over the battle. "You're doing great!"

"Thanks Rainbow!" Scootaloo replied. "It's a whole lot better than being stuck in the castle with everypony. Dash, here come some on the wall!"

Rainbow shot an arrow at a group of Changelings and dogs, the arrow going through two dog's heads. The group met her, the mare sclicing them to peices. "Thanks squirt," Dash said, putting her bow in her quiver. She turned around and gasped.

Gilda held the filly in her talons, covering her mouth. The Griffon laughed, taking off. "Hang on Scootaloo!" Rainbow yelled, changing into her quadrupel form. She galloped in persuit, following her former friend to the castle. Gilda landed on top of a tower, and the mare ran up the steps, pushing ponies away.

She changed back, pulled out her bow, notched an arrow, and opened the door. Gilda roosted on a wooden bar, Scootaloo still in her talons. "Let the kid go Gilda," Rainbow said.

"Or what?" Gilda snarled. "You'll shoot? You and I know you would never hurt a friend."

"You're not my friend."

"Well then, when you put it that way...Let's see how well this kid can fly." Gilda dropped the filly, cackling.

Rainbow screamed, and takled the Griffon. They both fell off the tower, and Dash stuck an arrow in Gilda's shoulder, let her go, and dived after Scootaloo. She caught the filly in her arms, trying to gain altitude.

As the groumd rushed towards her, she realized she was going to die. Scootaloo looked up at her, eyes hard. "Dash, listen to me. You have to fly."

"I can't," Rainbow began crying. "I'm sorry kid..."

"No. You can do this. Try."

Rainbow weakly flapped her wings. Nothing happened. "Harder!" Scootaloo yelled. The mare flapped again, harder and faster, and they began to gain altitude. "Your doing it! Your doing it!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Yeah," Rainbow said. "I guess I am." She grinned and became very determined. She gained speed, the G-Force pushing at her face. Just as they were only feet from the ground, Dash broke the sound barrier, and pulled up. She had performed a sonic rainboom.

She yelled in excitement as she went up, flapping her wings proudly. She slowed down, dropping Scootaloo off at the castle. "Get inside kid," Rainbow said. "Gilda dropping you was my fault."

"What about you?"

"I need to settle a score." Dash looked up in the sky, Gilda circling. The mare took off, climbing higher and higher, until she and Gilda circled each other.

"So," Gilda sneered. "It looks like I didn't cut close enough. I guess magic is extreamlly strong in Canterlot. That'll change."

"Not on my watch," Rainbow said, flying at her. The two clashed, Dash swinging her bow at Gilda's battle claws. The Griffon blocked, slashing Rainbow on her breast plate. The mare retaliated, coming in close and pulling on the arrow in Gilda's shoulder.

Gilda screached in pain, thrusting her battle claws into Rainbow's stomach. The mare's eyes widened in shock, and she grunted as Gilda pulled out the claws. Dash fainted, dropping like a rock. Gilda caught her, flying the mare back to camp.

'-'

Ironmallet waited in the castle courtyard. The soldiers were still fighting in the city, but everypony in the castle was safe, for the moment. He wished he could join his stallions in battle, but he knew that Shadowblaze was on his way. He heard a boom, much louder than the cannons. The stallion looked up, and smiled at the forming rainbow. Dash was flying.

His joy was short lived. Purple fire snaked in front of him, materializing into Shadowblaze. "So," the Alicorn said calmly. "You're alive."

"Aye," Ironmallet said sourly. "Ye didn't do a good job of making sure I was dead."

"Is that anyway to talk to your nephew?"

"You are no nephew of mine! He died when the Ursa fled!"

"I am truly sorry you feel this way. I will not fight you, because you are not my prize. Nightmare..."

The dark mare materialized beside Shadowblaze. "You called?" Nightmare asked.

"Take care of him. But leave him alive. I want him to watch as Celestia is gutted." He summoned magic and dissapeared, Nightmare brandishing her scythe.

Ironmallet summoned his hammer, which flew into his hand. The two charged, yelling. The mare sliced at his arm, but her weapon was pushed back by Ironmallet's magnetism. He brought the hammer down on her stomach. She flew back onto the ground, Steel Meteor resting on her.

"I'm sorry, Luna," he said. "But Shadowblaze must be stopped."

The mare snarled, and zapped him with lightning. Ironmallet yelled as he was shocked, the electricity spreading down his body. He collasped, unconcious. Nightmare stood over him, laughing.

"Luna's gone," she said. "And soon, so will Celestia."

'-'

Twilight groaned, rubbing her head. Back in the caves, she though. Great. She stood up, the tunnels looking completely different in her magical light.

_You must convince them._

The mare looked around fearfully. "Who's there?" Twilight asked.

_Equestria needs them to defeat the demon._

"Who are you?"

_Please, get the Ponies of Night to help you. There is not much time._

"I don't know where they are! Help me!"

_I will guide you. Be warned, an enemy waits for you in these caves._

Suddenly, a white orb of light appeared before her. She gasped in fasination. Then, with the spound of bells, the orb sped off. Twilight ran, following it. The orb led her through many twists and turns, the Unicorn giving up on memorizing the route.

Finally, the orb stopped in front of a cave entrance. _They sleep within. _The voice said. _Your foe is almost here. _The orb began to dim, and Twilight panicked.

"Wait! Who is this foe? And more importantly, who are you?"

_All things are revealed in time. When your foe is weakened, severe the demon's hold on her with this spell._

Twilight widened her eyes as the spell was put in her mind. "Is that even possible?" Twilight asked.

_I created it for this very reason. Good luck Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic._

The orb faded out, and Twilight saw a blue light on the other end of a tunnel. "Well well," Trixie said. "Trixie finally meets you, Twilight Sparkle."

"Trixie, we don't have to do this."

"Of course we do, peasant," The blue Unicorn brandished her staff, a circle of magic surrounding her. "Now, Trixie will show you real magic." Lightning shot out of her staff, and Twilight blocked it with a wall of energy.

"Trixie, please," Twilight begged. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt Trixie?" She chuckled. "Trixie doesn't belive you could." Her horn glowed, and a miniature tornado swilred at Twilight. The mare dissapated it with her magic.

"If that's the way you want it, fine." Twilight then summoned beams of energy, which pinned Trixie against the cave wall. She walked to her, the blue mare struggling.

"Don't you dare touch Trixie! She will have you gutted!"

Twilight sighed, ger horn glowing as she cast the spell. Purple fire shot out of Trixie's body, and it vanished from sight. "I-I feel," Trixie groaned. "I mean, er, miss Sparkle! Thank you so much!"

"No problem Trixie. Feeling better?"

"Trixie has never been-I mean, I feel fantastic!"

Twilight released the other mare, who thanked continueslly. "Shadowblaze has made us do such terrible things," she said. "If I had known I would be his slave, I would have never joined."

"But why did you join?"

Trixie was silent for a moment. "I had lost everything after Ponyville. My fame, fortune, social life. Everything. I had thought, getting even with you would make me feel...complete. I know better now."

Twilight nodded. "There are going to be worse things if you don't help me. Inside of that cave, are Luna's guard. Hopefully thousands. We can't beat Shadowblaze without their help. Will you join Equestria in this war?"

"You can count me in!"

Together, with their magic giving light, they entered the cave. They walked through the enormace cavern, seeing nothing. "Wait," Twilight whispered. "When I saw these guys, they looked like bats. Maybe..."

The mares looked up, gasping. Thousands of the Night Ponies hung from the ceiling. Their wings covered them, absoulutly still. "Hello?" Trixie asked. There was a stir among the Ponies, one gliding down to meet them.

"You are not the Princess of The Night," she snarled. "Who are you, why have you woken me, and tresspassed into my home?"

"I am Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said. "Weilder of the Element of Magic."

"And I am Trixie Lulamoon," Trixie said. "Traveling magician."

"We're here because Equestria is in danger. There is a war going on above."

"I am aware of this," the Night Pony growled. "Celestia's soldiers can protect the citizens."

"They're losing," Trixie said. "This is full scale war, not the small attack the Changelings did on Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's wedding."

"Then they lose. Princess Luna will summon us when she deems nessicarry."

"She can't" Twilight replied. "She is once more Nightmare Moon, under the command of the Dark Lord Shadowblaze."

The bat-like pony hissed. "Once more, the Fire of Shadows rears his ugly head. Celestia is more than capable of-"

"Celestia cannot defeat Shadowblaze," Trixie interrupted. "Not without the Elements of Harmony. Each one has been wounded and captured, save Twilight."

"What?" The other two asked in surprise.

"Are they alright?" Twilight asked.

"Until Shadowblaze recieves them from the other Commanders."

"How is it you know so much?" The Night Pony asked.

"I was once under the demon's control. If your kind do not help, Princess Luna will die from pain far worse than torture."

The mysterious pony was silent, thinking. "I am Nightwing, Captain of the Night Guard. You will have our support. For the Ponies! For the Princesses! For Equestria!" Night wing gave off a shrill screech, the mares covering their ears.

The cavern was flooded with the noise of thousands of Night Ponies waking up. The three mares smiled, shouting. "Down with the demon!"


	6. Endgame

**Prince of Equestria**

**Chapter 6**

**Endgame**

Celestia paced Canterlot Tower, the sounds of battle making her uneasy. The fact that she was right next to a painting of The Dark Fire, didn't help either. How much longer, she thought. How much longer until I have to face him again? The Princess stopped pacing, looking up at the painting. Homes burned as Shadowblaze went on in his murderous rampage.

The painting depicted the ponies' agony as he cut them down. It showed their sorrow as everything they owned was lost. It showed their fear and disbelief as a beloved Prince, who would play songs for them, destroyed everything in anger. She remembered Luna's words. 'How could our brother do such a thing?'

The Princess stomped a front hoof. "No," she said. "Our brother is dead. A demon has taken his place." She then walked through the hall, stopping at the Discord-Nightmare Moon Era. "But you two," Celestia continued. "I finally understand that it was not by your will alone to be corrupted."

"Discord, Shadowblaze had taken your heartbreak, whispered lies to you, and convinced you to become the monster that you never were. Luna, dear sweet Luna...all you wanted was ponies to love your night. You envied me, that demon twisting your mind. I swear, today, you will be free of a Shadowblaze's tyranny!"

"Such brave words for a coward," Shadowblaze mocked.

Celestia turned around, the stallion nowhere to be found. "Coward? Who hides in the shadows demon? Show yourself!"

The black Alicorn laughed, his body materializing from Celestia's shadow. "But who hides, as her subjects are being cut down by mutts, and insects?"

The Princess scowled, flairing her wings. "They are willing to fight, and die for Equestria. Something you wouldn't know about."

"Oh?" Shadowblaze began circling her, his hands behind his back. "You haven't forgotten have you? When I was beaten, tortured by those bandits, ready to die just to protect Equestria's prized possession?" He stopped, running his fingers through the Princess's mane. "The Fire of Friendship."

"I remember," Celestia shuddered. "I remember on how you disobeyed our uncles orders. Instead of throwing them in prison, you slit their throats."

The stallion chuckled, slapping her face. "That is why you are weak. You would extend mercy to a Cockatrice. Pathetic. I earned much honor when I killed those theives."

"In cold blood! There is no honor in murder!"

Celestia's horn glowed, and she fired a beam of magic at the stallion. He flew back, slamming into a pillar. The Princess sauntered up to him, scowling. "That is what you did on my Crowning. You murdered your own subjects. Ponies, who trusted you, loved you! Killed, in your anger!"

Shadowblaze smiled, wiping the blood from his mouth. "They trusted another Prince," he replied, standing. "A blind, merciful fool. Blackjack, who had wasted his time with the weak. He now knows his true calling. Shadowblaze! Dark Lord of Destruction!"

The armored pony then fired his own beam, Celestia's connecting with his. They strained against each other's magic, both only gaining the advantage for a moment. "Tell me Celestia," Shadowblaze shouted. "Did you miss me? Did you regret binding me to the planet's core?"

Celestia groaned, pushing harder against her foe. "Is that why you keep the title of Princess?" Shadowblaze continued. "Because you felt I deserved to be King?" The tables turned towards Shadowblaze. "Tell me!" His magic connected with Celestia's horn, the white mare slamming into the wall.

The Princess moaned, wincing as she moved a broken wing. Shadowblaze stomped over, grabbing her by the throat. "My ponies stop you," the mare whispered. "You won't win."

"Your ponies? This is what is left of your ponies." Shadowblaze's horn glowed, and the two teleported to his camp. The entire population of Canterlot, citizens, and soldiers, stood in manacles. They were wounded, and fear shone in their eyes. Each pony waited their turn to be hanged at seperate gallows.

After a pony was hanged, the Diamond Dogs would toss the body in a trench. The bodies filling them rapidlly increased. "You see Celestia?" Shadowblaze asked, holding her in the air with magic. "Your ponies are dying, broken. There are none of your subjects that can oppose me."

The captive Princess chuckled weakly. "There are six."

"Speaking of which..." Shadowblaze shot a flame into the air. "Bring the prisoners!" Shadowblaze shouted. "Put them by the gallows, so everypony can see!"

Changelings and Diamond Dogs dragged in Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. The four mares were heavilly wounded, and bore the signs of beatings. Each one was shackled in weighted chains, and head harnesses. Rarity was forced to wear a magic dampener, the ring gripping tightly on her horn.

"No..." Celestia whispered. How could this have happened?

Shadowblaze chuckled. "If you think the other two are safe, you're sadly mistaken. Kindness is still being beaten." He grabbed Celestia's cheeks, wrenching her head to face him. "As for your faithful student, miss Twilight Sparkle..."

Shadowblaze motioned to a tent, and Celestia could hear the screams of agony inside. "One of my servants had a score to settle," the stallion continued. "She is being tortured, my servant disallowing her the relief of unconciousness. Tell me sister, how does that make you feel?"

Tears ran down the Princess's face, and she trembled in anger as the demon spoke. She merely spat at him in answer.

"Let's see how the two look like, shall we?" Shadowblaze sent a dog in each tent, and it told his servants to stop. The mares were brought out. Fluttershy's wings were broken, and she walked with a limp. The yellow Pegasus looked around in terror, a Changeling leading her to the other mares.

Twilight was worst of all. Celestia's stomach lurched in anger, sorrow, and horror as she saw her student's condition. Twilight's horn was broken off, and she was missing an eye. A long, puss filled gash ran along her face. One of her ears was torn, and several bruises and wounds covered her body.

Trixie led her over with the rest, beaming in all of her arrogance. Twilight's spear sat in her hand. Twilight looked directly at Celestia, a tear coming out of her one eye.

"Shadowblaze," Celestia sorrowed. "Why?"

"Why? Because you had taken everything from me. Now, I return the favor. Nightmare Moon!"

The black mare materialized next to him. "Yes Lord Shadowblaze?" She asked.

"Present her Highness with the last piece of hope Equestria has lost."

"Certainly." The mare threw a helmate on the ground, the Princess gasping.

"Ironmallet!" Celestia exclaimed. "You monster!"

Shadowblaze grinned at the compliment. "Do you see now Celestia? The Elements of Harmony are useless to you. Ironmallet is dead. The Buffalo will be dead when they arrive, and your ponies die by the second. There is no force, in all of the world, that can oppose me."

"Then, release me."

"What?"

"Release me, and we will test that theory. If you truly belive that nothing can stop you, duel me. You and I both know that is how you wanted me to die. By the blade if your sword, in battle."

"So be it." Shadowblaze released her, and she backed away.

"I will not run anymore. For over a thousand years I have foolishly done so. I am ready to protect my subjects-" Celestia's horn glowed, and she was surrounded in a beam of light. When it faded, she was in her anthro form, golden armor clothing her. "From you! If I die, then so be it. It will not change the fact that you will still feel empty."

"Such drabble," Shadowblaze said, drawing his sword. "I hope your skills have not been rusted. For I have waited for this day to come. Do not dissapoint me sister."

Sunlight flew into the mare's hands. It formed into a sheild shaped like her cutie mark on her left hand, and an angular lance on her right. She readied herself.

"Stop the executions," Shadowblaze announced. "I want those ponies to watch." He held his sword in both hands, and the Alicorns circled.

Shadowblaze charged, yelling. He swung at Celestia's ribs, and she blocked with her shield. The Princess jabbed at the stallion, and he dodged, launching a fireball at her. She dodged as well, and the fire connected with a gallow, setting it ablaze.

Celestia smiled, thrusting once more. Shadowblaze parried, cutting the mare's side. Celestia yelped, and flash bright light into her opponent's eyes. The stallion rubbed his eyes furiously, grunting. Celestia took her opening, and stabbed his stomach.

The mare then took flight, Shadowblaze madly flapping after her. The two clashed in the sky, everypony below watching. Each side cheered their leaders on.

'-'

Twilight set her plan into action. With a nod at Trixie, she emancipated her physical illusion.

Her body was completely unharmed, aside from the cuts she had reciebed earlier. The chains were an illusion as well. She and Trixie quickly scurried over to the other five Elements. The two freed them, casting healing spells on them.

"Why's she helping us?" Rainbow asked.

"Does it matter?" Trixie replied. "Where are your Elements?"

"They're in Shadowblaze's tent," Pinkie Pie said. "It's going to be hard getting in there."

"Not for me," said Trixie. "I can grab them, and send them over. I will be back." The Unicorn trotted off, the girls cautiously swaping stories.

"How'd you get caught anyhow?" Applejack asked Fluttershy.

"Some Changelings fooled me into thinking they were all of you."

"Oh, must Trixie take so long?" Rarity asked. "We need too free those soldiers."

With a flash of light, the mare's weapons appeared at their hooves. They picked them up, summoning their armor. "One more thing guys," Twilight said. "We won't be alone in this battle."

The mares then charged into the unsuspecting army, killing the closest. The army, after realizing their mistake, striked back.

'-'

Shadowblaze and Celestia's weapons connected. Each pushed against the other, trying to gain the advantage. Shadowblaze heard a noise, and he glanced down. He shouted in outrage as the Elements struck down his army.

Celestia giggled. "You were wrong. Those six mares are strong. They will be your downfall."

"They are highly out numbered, and they must fight my servants as well."

With a grunt, the stallion pushed Celestia back. He then dived straight at Twilight. He takled the mare, and they skidded across the ground. Twilight screamed, Shadowblaze bringing his sword down on her heart.

He was stopped, inches away. He was then sent flying back several yards. Twilight gasped at the sight of her savior. Ironmallet called his hammer back into his hand, and he smiled.

"Oi lass," he said. "Ye left some for me right?"

"Ironmallet!" Twilight ran over to the stallion, hugging him. "We thought you were dead."

"Neigh. Now, I suggest ye get back to fighting. I beought a few friends to help."

Twilight heard a sound like thunder, and she saw a cloud of dust. She let go of her friend, shouting. "The Buffalo are here!"

The heard charged in, joining the fight. Twilight ran off, and stabbed a Changeling, her determination escalating. They could win this battle.

'-'

Shadowblaze jumped to his hooves, cutting down many Buffalo. He stomped over to Ironmalet, growling. "So, you still live."

"Aye. Next time ye kill me, make sure I'm dead."

The Alicorn yelled, jabbing at the old pony. Ironmallet dodged, using his powers on Shadowblaze. Nothing happened.

"Enchanted metal," the black pony said. "You can't kill me that way."

"No? I can add more troops this way though." Ironmallet summoned his powers, and the chains on the captive ponies broke. They then joined in, overwelming their guards.

"Ye should have thought of that earlier." Iromallet then joined the battle, Celestia swooping down at Shadowblaze. The two siblings were once more in their duel.

'-'

Rainbow clashed once more with Gilda, slashing at her. Gilda roared, tackling the Pegasus. The two grappled, throwing punches. The stonger Griffon pinned Rainbow down, and aimed her beak straight at her heart.

Suddenly, Gilda was hit with a beam of magic, and purple fire escaped through her body. "W-what?" Gilda groaned. "Dash? Hey pal..." She stood up, shaking her head.

Rainbow notched an arrow, and fired at Gilda's head. The arrow was blocked by a wall of magic. "Dash," Twilight said, helping her up. "Wait. I severed Shadowblaze's conection with her. She's okay."

"When did you learn to do that?"

"A voice in my head"

Gilda looked at the two, her face darkening. "Well, thanks for the help. But I've got a score to settle with him."

She flew off, killing Diamond Dogs as she went. "I'll be back," Twilight said. "There are five to go."

'-'

Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie grappled with the Diamond Dog trio. Rarity flipped over the big one, slashing him across the back. He growled, grabbing her as she flipped once more. The mutt was about to break her back, when he was clobbered by Pinkie Pie's mace.

The dog dropped like a rock, dazed. Rarity stood up, dusting herself off. "Thank you darling," she said.

The pink pony giggled, smiling. "No problem! It would've been bad if he hurt you. And it looked like he was about to. Speaking of which, those clubs they used hurt alot! Why would they hurt poor ponies like us? Maybe they just need a party to cheer them up or-"

"Behind you!"

The small dog was about to stab the mare in the throat. Pinkie whirled around, knocking him down. The dog put his arms up defensivly and Pinkie Pie raised her mace.

"Allow me dear," Rarity said. The mare's horn glowed, and she magically tied him up with her tape measurer. The mutt rolled around helplessly, unable to stand.

"When did you start carrying that around?" Pinkie asked.

"I never leave home without it dear. Speaking of things never left at home, where is your party canon?"

"I let Discord borrow it."

"Uh, guys," Applejack shouted, dodging the laast one's sword. "A little help?"

The girls ran over, but were stopped by the sudden appearence of Changelings. "Sorry!" Rarity replied. "We are otherwise occupied!"

"That's fine!" The mare blocked the dog's next blow with her ax. While he was vulnerable, Applejack chopped off his free hand. He howled in pain, dropping his sword. The dog fell on his knees, grasping the bleeding stump.

"You little..." He growled, howling once more.

"Sorry," Applejack said darkly. "But you brought that on yerself." The othet two, after killing the Changelings, walked over to Applejack. Pinkie Pie, after seeing the dog's severed hand, threw up.

Rarity wrinkled her face in disgust. "Well, I had expected you to have an iron stomach dear. After all of those sweets you eat on a regular basis."

"That's only...if I like it," Pinkie Pie panted. "Gross things make me...sick. Oh!" The mare vomited again.

"What should we do with these fellers?" Applejack asked.

"Princess Celestia's orders still stand," replied Rarity. "We put them in chains."

"Actually," Twilight said, joining in. "I have a better idea." The Unicorn's horn glowed, and she cast the spell on the three.

"Uh," the small dog groaned. "Where am I?"

"What is mule doing in tight clothes?" The big dog asked, standing.

"Mule!" Rarity yelled. "I am obviously a pony!"

"My hand!" The final dog screamed. "Where is my hand?" The dog howled again.

"What did ya do Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I severed Shadowblaze's control," she replied. "By the way, Gilda's on our side."

"Come again?"

Twilight ignored her, kneeling by the medium dog. "Purple pony," he moaned. "It hurts..."

"Here. Let me help. Twilight cast a healing spell, closing the bleeding stump.

The Diamond Dog moaned in relief, licking his blood-stained fur. "Thank you small pony."

"Call me Twilight. These are my friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack."

"My name Rover. These are fellow Alphas Spot and Fido." Rover pointed at each.

Spot, the small dog, began chewing on his bonds.

"Hey!" Rarity scolded. "Stop that this instant!"

Spot stopped chewing. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Rarity magically untied him, putting her measurer away. Pinkie Pie bounced over to Twilight.

"So are we going to have to fight these guys agan?"

"I don't think so," Twilight said, helping Rover up. "Rover, will you and your pack help us fight the Changelings?"

"Alphas will help, pack will not."

"What do you mean?"

"Alphas free of evil pony's control. But pack is not."

"He still controling pack." Spot said.

"Purple fire still in pack mind." Fido added.

"What're they talkin about?" Applejack asked.

"Shadowblaze's influence I think. But I can't cast the spell on every single Diamond Dog."

"Maybe you won't have to," Rarity said. "Why can't the spell work on Shadowblaze?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Just use that magic of yours on him, and poof! No more fighting!"

"It's worth a try," Twilight sighed. "But I have to touch him in order for it to work. I need to get Discord and Luna back first though." She ran off, the others fighting the opposing creatures.

'-'

Fluttershy was surrounded by a circle of Nightmare Moons. She fearfully drew her dirk, wimpering. The circle laughed.

"You can't be serious," one said.

"You don't have the guts!" Another shouted.

"And," a third added. "You are shaking in fear of me."

Fluttershy mumbled something.

"I'm sorry," an amused Alicorn said. "I didn't hear that."

Fluttershy's face darkened. "When somepony's in your way...make them run like hay!" The shy Pegasus suddenly ran at the nearest mare, stabbing her in the chest.

She dissapated in starrie smoke. The broken circle gasped in astonishment, and Fluttershy began to cut them down. She was an unstopable killing machine, and she began smiling as bloodlust began to overtake her.

Finally, when the last Alicorn dissapated, she yelped as she realized what she had done. She dropped her weapon and began to cry. "I-I killed you...I'm so sorry..."

"You will be, a voice said.

Fluttershy turned around, her eyes widening in terror. The real Nightmare Moon scowled at her, raising her scythe. Fluttershy screamed as she swung. The weapon never arrived, as Twilighht jumped in, catching the blade on the middle of her spear.

"Fluttershy," Twilight grunted as she pushed against Nightmare's weapon. "Stand back."

"N-no problem." The Pegasus then jumped in a nearby bush. The dueling mares stopped their power struggle, circling each other.

"Twilight Sparkle," Nightmare snarled. "It has been a while."

"Drop your weapon, and I can free you from Shadowblaze's control. Please Princess Luna."

"Oh, must I explain this to everyone? Luna is gone!" The mare charged, swinging her scythe down again. Twilight dodged, tripping Nightmare with her spear.

The Alicorn fell, and Twilight was upon her. Thr Unicorn cast her spell, and Nightmare Moon screamed as a dark shadow climbed out of her. The shadow disappeared, and Luna groaned.

"No...you can't do this." Twilight stepped back as the Princess shakilly stood. "Wait, where am I? Twilight Sparkle, what a surprise."

"Do you remember anything your Highness?"

"There was the pain, and then...darkness."

Twilight explained what had transpired when Luna was Nightmare Moon. "But," the Princess said. "How could that had happened? When you and your friends used the Elements, I was free. Unless..."

"Unless what?

"The Elements brought me back, but the shadow still remained...It would seem they bring harmony, but cannot make it last when chaos still remained. How did you get me back without using the Elements anyways?"

"I used a spell. But, it's unlike one I had ever used. It severes Shadowblaze's control completely, lighting the darkness within, so to speak."

"Interesting. Pray tell, did you create it?"

"Uh, no...a ball of light did."

"Odd, I did not expect something like that to happen to you..."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain later, or that light will. But we have a war to win."

The Princess flew away battling the Changelings in air. Twilight dragged Fluttershy out of her bush. "Come on, you have to help."

"I don't want to fight."

"Then be a medic. You're the only pony who can protect the wounded and get them back on their hooves."

"Okay...I'll try."

"Thank you. I need to get Discord back. When I do, make your way towards Shadowblaze."

Fluttershy nodded, and they went their ways.

'-'

Discord laughed as he fired Pinkie Pie's party cannon at a group of soldiers. They ignored the confetti, coming at him. The Draconeqques smiled and brought out his whip. The weapon wrapped around one pony, and he threw him into the others.

The soldiers were knocked over and a Buffalo charged at Discord. He flew in the air, and began to puppetear the bovine. He chuckled as he made the Buffalo impale himself.

"It has been a long time," a voice said. "You are starting to look like a sour lime."

Discord looked down and smiled warmly. Zecor stood below him, frowning. "Zecora!" Discord exclaimed. "How are you, you old Zebra?"

"Better than you I imagine, you must feel over a thousand."

"I actually am, oh look at the time! Now, I'm going to kill you after this rhyme."

He swung his whip at her, and the Zebra grabbed it. She yanked, and Discord came crashing down. Zecora reached into her cloak, and pulled out a knife. She brought it down, and Discord grabbed her arm with his tail, stopping her.

"My," he said, standing. "How you waste your time. Sadly, though you taught me how to speak in rhyme, my friend...your life will now end." The Draconeqques grabbed Zecora's throat, and began to squeeze.

Suddenly, he stopped, and he looked around in confusion. "What was...?" Discord turned around, and hugged Twilight tightly. "Oh, thank you so much! I'm sorry about what I did."

"It's not your fault," she replied, shaking her head at a murderous Zecora. The Royal Advisor nodded, putting her knife away. "You're back to normal now. Well, as normal as you can be, no offense?"

"None taken." Discord let her go, apologising to Zecora.

"There is no harm done, little colt. My goodness, your pupil is no longer the size of an oat."

Discord removed one eye, pointing it at the other. "Well! So it is!" The one pupil had grew to be the size of the other. Discord put back his eye. He looked at a disturbed Twilight. "What? Just because I'm not Shadowblaze's pawn anymore, doesn't mean I'm not the Spirit of Chaos."

Twilight pointed her spear at him, and he put up his hands in defense. "Then you're still evil," Twilight said.

"No, no! Chaos isn't just destruction, and slavery, it's also mischeif. I'm mischeivious, not evil. Think about Pinkie Pie. She pulls pranks on everypony. That's mischeif."

"Believe me," Zecora said. "He tells the truth. He has been mischievious since his youth. A strange piece of art, but kind at heart."

"See? Even she agrees."

"I get your point," Twilight said, lowering her spear. "But are you on Equestria's side?"

"Oh, for goodness sake! Of course I am! How could you think otherwise?" He flew away, taking down Diamond Dogs grumpilly. Twilight looked at Zecora quizically.

The Zebra smiled. "Go now young mare, gather your friends, and take care. Shadowblaze awaits, defeat him before it is too late."

'-'

Once more, the two Alicorns struck. Celestia swung at Shadowblaze's arm, the stallion parrying. He tripped the Princess, and she fell on her back. Shadowblaze brought down his sword, and Celestia rolled away.

She quickly jumped to her hooves, summoning her magic. Right as her enemy swung his sword, he was bound in chains of light. The chains wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck. They pulled him down, forcing him to crouch uncomfortably.

The stallion yelled in frustraition as he struggled against his bonds. Celestia plucked his sword from his hand with magic. She brought her lance to his throat, frowning. "Call off your troops, and we can rule Equestria together."

"No," the stallion seethed. "I will never rule under you. You let Galaxina die!" Shadowblaze grunted as he summoned his fire, but to no avail.

"Shadowblaze, listen to me. I did not let her die. I was confined to my room during that attack. I had guards posted at my door. I had to watch our mother die. If there is anypony to be blambed, it's the Ursa."

"You could've escaped! You were far more experienced in healing! But no...you decided to be the weak creature you are, and refused to do what was right!"

"There was nothing I could have done. She was already dead...you never thought about how this affected everyone. Don't you think I mourned her? I simply learned to let mother go, something you never learned."

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed, joining in with her friends. "You captured Shadowblaze!"

"Yes...but I havn't defeated him. That is your job. Please hurry, before there is more bloodshed."

The mares nodded, taking their positions. Their weapons glowed, and the rainbow rocketed towards Shadowblaze. He yelled as it coarsed through his body. Fire erupted from the Diamond Dogs, finally free from his control.

When the dust settled, the gathered gasped. The Changelings still fought on, apparently never under the stallion's control. Worst of all, Shadowblaze appeared completely unchanged.

The dark Alicorn opened his eyes, smiling cruely. "You may have freed my slaves," he said. "But the war goes on."

"H-how?" Celestia stammered.

"The Elements of Harmony only stop chaos. But I am so much more..." Shadowblaze broke his bonds, standing. "I am destruction!" With a burst of magic, he repelled his enemies.

They all flew back, landing hard. Taking his oppurtunity, Shadowblaze retreaved his sword, walking over to Celestia. The Princess struggled to stand, but Shadowblaze stomped down on her chest, forcing her down.

"I grow tired of this." Shadowblaze cast a spell, and the ground quaked. A quarry eel rose from the earth, attacking the troops below. "My pet is hungry. Only when it devoures every single creature that opposes it, will it sleep."

"Then we'll change Its mind!"

Shadowblaze growled as the Night Ponies attacked the eel. "You lose Celestia," the stallion leered, raising his sword.. "You always lose." He plunged his weapon into her chest, the Princess gasping. "Chaos has won!" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Equestria shall burn."

Shadowblaze ripped out his sword, the Changeling Queen flying over to him. "Your orders my Lord?"

Shadowblaze cleaned off his sword with his cape. "Kill them all. Pony, Diamond Dog, and Buffalo."

The Queen nodded, she and her Changelings showing now mercy. Shadowblaze grinned at the six mares, flying to the castle. Twilight and her friends stood in shock, as Celestia slowly died. "Did that really happen?" Applejack asked.

"I see it, but I don't believe it." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Twilight, is there anything you can do?" Rarity asked.

"No...that wound's fatal..." She began to cry.

"There's gotta be something," Rainbow said. "I mean, we can't let her die!"

"There's something," Fluttershy said. The girls looked at her in confusion. "I have a potion that can heal her. Girls, cover me." Without warning, the Pegasus ran off, her friends coming to their senses.

"Come on!" Twilight exclaimed. They ran after Fluttershy, cutting down any Changelings they encountered. Catching up, they quickly checked to see if Celestia was still alive. She was, but bearly.

Fluttershy quickly poured the contents of her vial into the mare's mouth. For an agonizing second, the Princess stopped breathing. The girls sighed in relief as her breathing returned to normal, the wound healing.

Celestia's eyes fluttered open. "M-mother?" She groaned.

"No your Highness," Twilight replied. "It's us."

"How am I alive?"

"It's all thanks to Fluttershy. If it weren't for her potion..."

The Princess looked at the eel in anger. "That creature must be stopped. But I have never encountered anything like it before..."

"I have." Ironmallet joined in, his armor dented, and his cape torn. "Its skin can't be pierced, and magic has little effect, so the only way to kill it is with brute force. And I'm the only pony strong enough to bash its skull."

Celestia nodded. "Go, and show these Changelings how powerful you truly are."

The old stallion grinned ear to ear. "They'll go crawling back to the hole they came from." The stallion ran off, yelling in excitement.

Celestia shakilly got to her hooves, the girls holding her steady. "We need to figure out a way to defeat Shadowblaze. I hate to admit girls, but the Elements are no match for him."

"We're screwed then," Rainbow Dash soured. "The Elements of Harmony were our last hope; how can we beat Shadowblaze without them?"

"She's right Princess," Twilight added. "If the Elements can't stop him, what can?"

_There is a way._

Everypony gasped as an orb of light appeared. Rainbow notched an arrow, aim straight at it. "Wait!" Twilight shouted. "It's harmless!"

"How do you know?"

"It's what taught me the spell! Don't shoot." Rainbow reluctantly relaxed, eyeing the orb.

_Speaking of such spell, it is the key to stopping the demon._

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

_Goodness child! Do you not recall the book your father sent? 'That is why volcanoes are so blistering hot, the magma fueled by his rage.' The demon and the planet's core are intertwined. The heat matched his own rage perfectly, and severing his connection with it will allow you to defeat him._

How did he know that? Twilight thought.

"How're you so sure that your plan will work?" Applejack asked.

_I am a magical light bulb, and I hear that technology is associated with ideas in this generation. Besides, if I am wrong, everything you know will be lost._

"Point taken."

"But," Rarity said. "Will the spell be enough?"

_No. The demon will still have acess to his magic, as Nightmare Moon and Discord did. He is also a master swordsman, as you have seen._

"What's the point of the spell then?" Pinkie Pie asked. "If Shadowblaze will still have some power, why do we need to cast the spell?"

_An excellent question. The spell will make him vulnerable to rhe Elements. If I recall, he has always been able to manipulate fire. Am I correct Princess?_

Celestia nodded. "I'm curious, however. If my former brother will still have powers that rival my own, how will we keep him in one spot when these girls are using the Elements?" I doubt he'll accept defeat."

_Your chains, Princess. They stopped him before, they will stop him again._

"But he escaped them centuries ago! They only slowed him down."

_Then you need more than the sun. Ironmallet is facing the eel, so that leaves two powerful beings to consider. Your sister, and that jokester Discord. I am aware of Luna's ability to confine things in the shadows. Discord is an expert shape-shifter, even rivaling the Changelings. You know the form that will stop the demon in his tracks._

"Yes, but nopony should go through what he did more than once, if not at all. I would know..."

_Your brother is no more Celestia. A demon, a monster is all that remains...It is the right thing to do._

"Um," Fluttershy said. "Excuse me, please don't take this the wrong way. But, since you know everything, will Shadowblaze turn back into Blackjack when the Elements of Harmony get to him?"

_How I wish that were so. No, that beloved Prince isn't even trapped beneath the surface. The demon will remain, but I forsee his magic stripped from him, his great streangh gone. You will have no difficulty controling him then. What is to be done with him, is for Equestria to decide._

The orb winked out of sight, and the group of mares thought over the plan. "That thing makes sense," Rarity said. "I belive we can defeat Shadowblaze, and he pointed us in the right direction."

"But we still have one problen," Twilight replied. The others cocked their eyebrows in question. "In order for the spell to work, I have to touch him. I don't think I can be fast enough to dodge him at the same time."

"That's easy!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "We still have the element of surprise! If you can sneak up on him, you won't have to worry about being a shish-kabab."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Twilight grumbled.

"Come on Twilight," Rainbow said. "If you can't pull this off, we're all dead!"

"I know! That's just it!" The Unicorn's eyes began to water. "I'm the only pony who can cast this spell...if I fail..."

Celestia walked over to Twilight, hugging her. "You won't. If anyone can make all the difference, It's you Twilight Sparkle."

"Thanks," Twilight sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Incoming!" Pinkie Pie shouted. The group was surrounded by Changelings, and they drew their weapons. The insect-like creatures laughed mockingly. The Queen stepped forward, scowling.

"So, Shadowblaze didn't make sure you were dead before he left. A mistake, I will correct." The Queen changed her arm intoba wickedly sharp blade, brandishing it.

"Why have you allied yourselves with that monster?" Celestia asked.

"It's simple really. My people need food, Shadowblaze promised it to us. He even said I could feed on every single portion of love your body contains. A good way to get revenge, woudn't you say?"

"Speaking of revenge," a Changeling said. Without warning, it changed form, biting off the Queen's head. Discord spat it out in disgust. "That's for controling my friend's brother."

The Changelings looked at the former Queen in shock. "She's dead," one whispered. "You killed her."

"I'll do the same to you if you don't get the buck out of Equestria."

The Changelings nodded, flying off. They proclaimed the news, and their bretheren joined the retreat. Discord summoned a glass of chocolate milk, chugging it down. "Ugh," he said, wiping his mouth. "She tasted horrible."

"Discord," Celestia stated. "You're back."

"Nice to see you too." The Draconeqques winked, and the Princess smiled. The two embraced, tears forming. "You have no idea how much I missed you Celestia.

"Same here."

The girls awwed, Rainbow Dash gagging. "Hello everypony," Princess Luna said, landing next to them. "Did I miss anything?"

'-'

Ironmallet struck the eel's stomach once more, dodging its fangs. With the Changelings gone, it was just the eel and him battling it out. The beast was proving to be tougher to kill than he remembered. I need to retire, he thought. Oi, thats right. I am! He shouted, knocking out a large tooth.

The eel roared in pain, snatching up the stallion in its jaws. He laughed, hammering its side as he was tossed around. "Hey General!" Trixie shouted, watching the ordeal.

"Oi, lass! I'm a bit busy at the moment! Leave a message!" He broke the eel's jaw, freeing himself. He landed on the ground, the beast roaring at him.

Trixie ran up to the General. "I know a spell that will end this quickly."

"I'm wearing him down lass!" The stallion picked her up, runnimg out of the creature's range. He set Trixie down, chuckling.

"He's wearing you down too. Your armor is in shambles. Besides, I havn't seen the mighty Ironmallet's magnetism in action."

"In case ye didn't notice, he 'aint metal."

The Unicorn's horn glowed. "Now he is."

The eel was turned into a machine. With the wirr of its gears, it climbed out of its hole, slithering at the stallion. Ironmallet's eyes changed steely gray. "Stand back lass. I'm about to be put in the history books."

As the eel slithered ever closer, Ironmallet put his hands up. Trixie could feel the raw power coming from him. The eel roard as it struck, and Ironmallet stopped it in place. "Down boy!" He shouted, his voice metallic.

The eel crumpled underneath the stallion's might. Metal harshly screached as it bent and collided. The eel shrunk smaller and smaller, until it was the size of a hoof. Raising Steel Meteor, Ironmallet brought the pile of metal to him.

Finally, he crushed it underneath his hammer. His eyes turned back to normal, and Trixie stood there, dumbfounded. "Come on lass," Ironmallet said. "We have to help the wounded."

Trixie nodded, and they walked to the fallen creatures.

'-'

"Come on girls," Twilight whispered. "Just a little farther." She and her friends raced through the castle, making their way to the throne room. They arrived at the ornate doors, hesitant to continue.

"If we don't make it," Rarity said. "Then I am glad to call you all my friends." The other mares nodded in agreement.

"Well," Applejack gulped. "I guess this is it."

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Let's give it our all!"

"I just hope they're in position..." Fluttershy whispered.

"They will be" Rainbow Dash replied. "We're wasting time, let's go already!"

"We'll face him together," Twilight said. "As a team." The Unicorn magically opened the doors and they stepped inside. Shadowblaze sat on the throne, deep in thought. His ears twitched as he heard the girls enter.

The stallion opened his eyes, and smiled. "You six are much more resourceful than I thought," he said. "I admire that in my enemy. It makes you worthy to taste my blade."

"We'll give you one last chance Shadowblaze," Twilight replied. "Surrender, and we can help you."

Shadowblaze stood, chuckling. "With what? The Elements of Harmony are useless against me."

"Then you give us no choice. I'm sorry, but you must be stopped." The girls drew their weapons, taking a defensive. Shadowblaze scowled, umseathing his blade.

"So be it." He charged, Twilight following his example. With a swing of his sword, he hit her spear. The other girls took their chance. Rainbow began to fire arrows at the stallion, Applejack joining in the fight.

Shadowblaze disconnected from Twilight, burning the arrows, then sending a fireball at Rainbow. The stallion then clashed with Applejack, kicking Twilight away. Rarity joined in, slashing Shadowblaze's face.

He growled, picking her and Applejack up magically. The Alicorn then threw them at Rainbow, the three colliding. Pinkie Pie then joined in, slugging the stallion's armor. Shadowblaze ignored her, blocking a thrust by Twilight.

Fluttershy helped the other three up, and all four charged in. Shadowblaze began to cackle as he blocked and parried their blows. He knocked Fluttershy aside as she stabbed him in the arm, Rarity dodging his fire.

Rainbow Dash swooped by, slashing the Alicorn's shoulders and sticking her arrows in him. He grabbed her leg amd slammed her on the ground. As he thrust his sword, it was batted aside by Pinkie Pie. Rainbow crawled out of the way, while Applejack sliced through Shadowblaze's arm, leaving a bloody gash.

Finally, executing her plan, Twilight tripped the stallion with her spear. He landed hard on his back, the girls jumping on him. He batted them aside, and Twilight cast the spell. A jet of flame escaped Shadowblaze's body, his connection to the core severed.

He howled, standing up. "You will burn my little ponies! I swear it!" He cast a spell, and his whole body was engulfed in flames. The mares backed away in terror. Shadowblaze was truly a demon now.

With a shout, he charged, his flames trailing behind him. Just as he was about to strike, he was bound in chains of light once more. "What!" Shadowblaze roared.

Celestia entered the throne room, frowning. "Next time, make sure I'm dead."

Shadowblaze struggled against the chains, his horn glowing strongly. The chains groaned as they began to give way, when shadow-like chains added streangth to them.

Princess Luna emerged from Celestia's shadow. "I'm sorry brother," she said, teary eyed. "But you must be stopped."

"Nightmare!" Shadowblaze shouted. "I'll have your head!"

"No. That tyrant is gone for good. Luna, Princess of the Night rules her own mind now."

Shadowblaze growled, struggling even harder against the chains, his horn more luminous than ever. To everypony's surprise, the two types of chains began to groan once more. They could feel Shadowblaze's anger as he struggled. It made them sweat fiercly, as his flames reflected it.

The stallion was almost through, when a voice, as lovely as a harp stopped him cold. "Blackjack...stop."

With a flash of light, an Alicorn appeared before them. She was white, her coat changing from orange, to purple at her legs. Her mane and tail were the same way, as were her wings. Those wings seemed to flow like a galaxy.

Shadowblaze put out his flames, his expression shocked. "Do you not reconize me my son?" The Alicorn asked.

"Mother..." Shadowblaze said, his voice cracking. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I thought you were dead..."

"Nothing truly dies, litte one."

"Please, help me out of these chains. Celestia has betrayed Equestria by letting the Ursa kill you That Day."

The Alicorn sighed, shaking her head. "No Blackjack. It is you who has betrayed your country."

"What! N-no, I have done no such thing, I am serving Equestria!"

"No, you aren't. You are killing your own ponies, as well as creatures Equestria has respected for centuries. You are destroying everything our family has built in your war."

The mare walked up to him, wiping his tears with her hoof. "I must leave you my son. I hope seeing me again has brought you peace."

"Go girls," Celestia whispered. "Now's your chance." They nodded, taking their positions behind the new Alicorn.

"No mother!" Shadowblaze cried. "I cannot bear losing you again!"

The mare sighed, and began to sing. _"Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry."_

The girls weapons glowed as they charged up. "Mother...please." Shadowblaze sobbed.

_"Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember,my last lullabye."_

The girls floated in the air, the famous rainbow flying out of them. "Don't go..." The stallion begged.

_"So I'll be there, when you dream..." _The mare disappeared, and Shadowblaze cried

"Mother!" The rainbow streamed through his body, and Princesses looked away from the light it gave off. "NO!" Shadowblaze howled.

When the light settled, the mares present examined the stallion. He was unconcious, and his mane and tail were no longer made of flame. Instead, purple hair served in the fire's place.

"We did it!" Rainbow exclaimed. She then swooped in the air, doing several loops. When she noticed her friends not celebrating with her, she landed. "Hey, what gives?"

"Don't get us wromg RD," Applejack said. "We're glad Shadowblaze is powerless, but..."

"We've got alot of other things to think about now," Fluttershy continued. "Like the wounded."

"And the homeless," Rarity added.

"Don't forget Ponyville," Pinkie Pie said. "It's gone remember?"

Rainbow lowered her head. "Oh...yeah."

"That mare that Discord became," Twilight said. "Was she...?"

"Our mother," Celestia replied, her voice tinged with sadness. "Queen Galaxina, Mistress of The Stars and Galaxies. Even if it was Discord, seeing her again..."

"Resurfaced old feelings," Luna added. "I now understand how this would drive our brother insane."

With a flash of light, Discord appeared, his face stricken. "It was torture on me," he said. "I could barely control myself when I was her. It was all for me to do but cry during that."

"Well," Celestia said. "I am glad you could help. Shadowblaze's rage almost got through both Luna and I's chains."

"Speaking of said stallion...What are we going to do with him?"

"We let Equestria decide."


	7. The Aftermath

**Prince of Equestria**

**Chapter 7**

**The Aftermath**

Twilight and her friends sat in their seats in the balcony. An audience full of Ponies, Night Ponies, Buffalo, and Diamond Dogs muttered in impatience. They squirmed around in their seats, eager to begin.

Ironmallet stood from his seat, addressing the gathered creatures. "We are now in session. I present, the representatives of each race." Two guards opened the doors, and one by one, they entered.

"The Captain of the Night Ponies, Nightwing. Pack Leaders of the Diamond Dogs, Rover, Spot, and Fido. Cheiftain of the Buffalo, Thunderhooves. Equestria's Princesses, Luna and Celestia."

Each creature sat at their seats. "Thank you Ironmallet," Celestia said. "But I believe you forgot to mention six young mares. They are leaders as much as we are."

"Of course your Majesty. I present the six Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. Let us give thanks to these mares, and to all that have fought."

The gathered creatures applauded, then sat when Cheif Thunderhooves bellowed loudly. "Now, on to buisness," he said. "Our terms for the end of this short, but bloody war. The Buffalo would ask of Equestria to remain our friends. The Diamond Dogs are not to go above ground in our lands."

"Agreed," Celestia replied. "What do you three say?"

"We want to be left alone," Rover said, waving his remaining paw dismissivly."...For the most part."

"Jewels!" Fido exclaimed.

"Ponies help dig!" Spot continued, excited. "When mines go empty, Ponies check to make sure jewels are really gone!"

"We do not follow," Luna said. "Can thou be more specific?"

"When the mines go empty," Rover explained. "Magic Ponies must help us make sure we didn't miss anything. I saw magic like that. It found gems."

"Agreed. What of the Night Ponies?"

"We are still Ponies," Nightwing blinked. "We live to serve Equestria, and you, Princess Luna."

"Let's sign then," Celestia replied, magically writing down the terms on a scroll, then signing. The other six signed as well, and Ironmallet took the treaty.

"Now with that over with," Celestia continued, her voice turning grim. "We have a much more...urgent matter to discuss."

The guards opened the doors once more, and the audience of creatures cried in outrage. Shadowblaze was dragged in, guards escorting him in front of each race's representative in the center of the room. When his guards made him kneel, they stood ready. If he made any threatening move, spears would pierce the stallion's body.

More guards, who stood vigil in front of the audience, readied their weapons. One particular Earth Pony pointed a pistol straight at Shadowblaze.

The stallion had been stripped of his armor and cape. Only a loincloth covered his otherwise naked body. Though helpless, his red eyes seemed to burn brighter in hate. "What is to be done with Shadowblaze?" Celestia continued.

"Kill him!" A Diamond Dog howled.

"No!" Bellowed a Buffalo."Death is too swift! Skin The Demon alive! Then let him be dragged off by the creatures of Everfree!"

"That is not enough!" A Night Pony shrieked. "Let him feel what we felt. Fear! Hellish nightmares! Make him suffer!"

"We should burn him!" A mare shouted. "Like he did to our families! We should do every single thing he did! He deserves to die, slowly and painfully!"

The audienced announced their approval, thier cries growing louder. "Quiet!" Ironmallet yelled, literally bringing the hammer down. They became dead silent, carefully sitting.

"It only seems fitting," he continued. "That the mares who defeated Shadowblaze should decide his fate. We will give you six five minutes to discuss among ye."

Twilight and her friends huddled together. "I say," Rainbow whispered. "We tie up his wings, and drop him from the sky."

"Don't you think," Fluttershy replied. "That's kinda...harsh?"

"Harsh? Fluttershy, this guy's cruel. What goes around, comes around. He deserves it!"

"But I don't want anypony's blood on my hooves, no matter how evil they are."

"But think about all he has done darling," Rarity said. "He took ponie's lives, tortured us, almost killed Celestia, and started a war."

"Not to mention burning down Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

The mares sighed, Pinkie's words reminding them of that bitter fact. "Unless Shadowblaze dies," Applejack drawled. "The world will never feel safe again. So, I'm with RD. He gets dropped off a cliff." She, along with the others raised their hooves in agreement.

Twilight, however did not. She stood there, thinking. Finally an idea formed in her mind. She quickly told her friends, hoping that they would agree. "Twilight!" Rarity gasped. "What you propose is suicide!"

"Not to mention treason." Rainbow Dash added.

"But It's the right thing to do," the Unicorn replied. "You know it is!"

"It might work," Applejack said. "But then again, it might not. I don't know what'll happen, but this is a good plan."

"Mmhmm!" Pinkie Pie nodded. "We should tell Princess Celestia."

"No Pinkie!" Twilight hissed. "We can't tell anypony. Pinkie Pie promise." The six did so.

"But Twilight," Fluttershy softly said. "Can you really pull something like this off?"

"Now that I think about it," the mare replied, rubbing her chin. "This is Zecora's specialty. We can trust her, but I don't know if she'll be happy."

"What about Princess Luna? Remember how sad she looked earlier?"

"Yup," Applejack said. "'Th mare looked mighty upset when they locked him in the dungeon."

"We'll tell her then," Twilight replied. "Nopony else."

"Have The Elements of Harmony come to a decision?" Ironmallet asked. The six disbanded, and Twilight addressed the gathered creatures.

"We have. Shadowblaze is to be beaten in the dungeon for a day. Then, we bring him out to the center of Canterlot. A warrior of each of Equestria's allies will strip him of his armor, severely damaging it."

"Finally, he will kneel before Princess Celestia. Her Highness will then kill him with his own blade. Does that sound suitable?" The audience murmered their agreement as the representatives discussed Twilight's decision.

"This execution," Cheif Thunderhooves announced. "Is sufficient."

"Perfect for stallions like him." Nightwing said.

"We are agreed then," Princess Celestia sighed. "Shadowblaze's beatings will begin tomorrow."

There was deep laughter, and Shadowblaze's guards pointed their spears a hair's-width away from his neck. "You speak as if I am not present," he grinned. "Pathetic."

"No Scary Pony." Fido said.

"That is not how we talk." Spot added.

"We speak as if you were alrwady dead." Rover growled.

With a scowl, Shadowblaze was dragged out of the room. The doors slammed shut with a boom. "This meeting is ajurned," Ironmallet said. "Dismissed."

'-'

Rainbow Dash trotted through the hospital halls. She and Twilight were the only two who remained in Canterlot, the other four in the refugee camp with their families. The mare had been requested in the hospital because a friend had asked for her.

What friend? She thought. My friends are fine. A nurse joined Rainbow, bowing slightly. "Oh thank you so much for coming General!"

"Rainbow Dash is fine."

The nurse looked puzzled for a second, then she smiled, nodding. "Alrighty then. Please, follow me." She then led Rainbow further down the hall, stopping at a door. "Go right in. She's been expecting you." The nurse left, and Dash slowly walked in.

The room was just like the one in Ponyville. Dull, and boring. Rainbow noticed the occupant, cringing. Gilda lied down in the cot, a leg hanging from a sling, eyes closed. She had a cast on both her wing, and her hand.

Swallowing, Rainbow said, "Hey Gilda. How's it flying?"

The Griffon's eyes flashed open, her pupils sharpening into a fierce glare. Then, her gaze softened, and Gilda smirked. She began to clap her beak open and shut. It took Dash a moment to realise that her friend was speaking in morse code.

_"Hiya Dashie! How'd the battle go?"_

"Uh...we won. What...happened to you?"

Gilda blinked. _"Broken wrist, wing, leg and..." _She opened her beak wide, and Dash grimanced. _"A missing tongue," _Gilda continued. _"Good thing those lame instructors taught us morse huh?"_

"Yeah. But, how did this happen?"

_"I tried to settle that score. As soon as I got near Shadowblaze, I'm slammed on the ground, my bones breaking. Then, that mule cuts outmy tongue. I'm left for dead, until Trixie finds me. She got some guards to take me here. What's your story?"_

Rainbow told her everything, minus the plan. "So, the execution is in two days. Then he'll be gone." The Griffon narrowed her eyes. Dash hoped Gilda couldn't see through her half-truth.

_"Good riddance. I can't wait to see him die. What are you going to after that?"_

"Put the bow away. Since Ponyville's gone, I'm going back to Cloudsdale."

_"That aint your home though. Home is where your family is. Your friends are your family."_

'-'

Twilight shifted through scrolls, looking for two spells. Hopefully, the Unicorns had invented what she needed at some point in time. She found something interesting, a blueprint for a mechanical paw. She teleported it to Ironmallet's smithery, hoping he'd know who to make it for.

_That is a rare kindness, helping a Diamond Dog._

Twilight gasped, noticing the orb behind her. "Stop doing that!" She exclaimed.

_My appolgies. I thought you would be used to that by now._

"Uh, no. Nopony gets used to a floating flashlight coming out of nowhere. Just who in the hoof are you anyway? I want answers!" She stamped her front hoof on the ground snorting.

The orb then flew off flying into a large book on a pedastal in front of the hour glass. A gust of wind flipped the pages quickly, blowing other partchments and Twilight's mane around wildly. A burst if light shown, and she shielded her eyes.

When it died down, Twilight saw words flying out of the book. They swirled around each other, piling together. They finally moved to form the shape of a Unicorn. It appeared to wear a large hat and a cape. When the words were done, yellow orbs ignited where the eyes were supposed to be.

For a moment, Twilight watched in fasination as it sat there. She screamed, as it suddenly jerked its head towards her. The apperation then walked towards her. "Guards!" Twilight yelled, pawing at the door. "Help!"

_Do not be afraid child._

Twilight widened her eyes in bewilderment. The creature was the orb. She turned around cautiously. "W-who are you?"

_When first I appear, I seem mysterious. But know me more, and I'mm nothing serious._

"Nothing serious? You're a bucking Pony made up of words for Celestia's sake!"

_I wouldn't talk about my student in such a way, but does the Aniomorphic spell make you think of me in a way?_

Twilight then realised who she was talking to. "Star Swirl The Bearded?"

_Do you know any other?_

The mare then smiled gleefully, hopping around him. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! You're Star Swirl The Bearded! I have so many questions! Did you see Equestria being founded? The Royal Family ruling for the first time? Are those bells for show, or are they magical? Ooh this is so exci-"

Star Swirl magically zipped closed Twilight's mouth.

_I have a question for you young one,_ he said, his voice dark. _Why are you executing this plan?_

The zipper disappeared, and Twilight's mouth hung open. Her eyes were wide, and her ears dropped. "What?"

_Do not test me child. Why is this going to happen? And do not lie to me, because I can tell if you are._

"He deserves a second chance!"

_Why? So he can reclaim his memories and start this whole war over?_

Twilight gasped. "How do you know that?"

_I was hiding in Rarity's necklace. I heard everything. I will ask again, why is this going to happen?_

"What would you do if your mom died in such a way? If you didn't go crazy, you don't have a soul!"

_That is not the only reason why he went insane. Remember how he wants the throne? The colt lusted for power when he killed the Ursa Major. He felt mightier than God! If he could kill an Ursa, he was worthy to rule Equestria fully, without any rights to his sisters._

_Shadowblaze was right about Celestia not doing anything, but there was nothing she could do. Even at that age, she struggled with magic. It took her another five years to reach Evermore. So, he blambed her for Galaxina's death, because deep down, he lives with the agony of not being to save her._

When Star Swirl looked at Twilight again shevwad crying. He wrapped a hoof around her. Together, they sat down on a pillow in the Archives. The ancient stallion's voice softened.

_Do you see now Twilight? Even if your plan works, there are some memories that don't leave. There's only so many spells you know, and only so many potions my ryming friend can brew._

"Then help us," Twilight sobbed, glaring at him through wet eyes. "You invented so many spells, you can make this one permanent."

_You make a bold statement. But, if you remember from magic school, a horn eventually runs out of magic. I don't know how much I have left in me cast a spell other than this one._

"Fine! Don't help! Just leave a tortured soul to taste a blade! Don't even feel remorse when he doesn't get a funeral! Just..." she began to cry again, laying her head in the stallion's legible side.

_Oh Twilight..._Star Swirl stroked her mane. _Your heart is in the right place. But your mind is not. Believe me, there's nothing more I want to see, than Prince Blackjack and Discord running through the study, being chased by Chef Gouda, stuffing bread into their mouths._

_But, that colt is gone. He always will be. If your plan suceeds, even with the most powerful spell I know, something can bring back the monster._

"...You'll help?"

_Yes. Not because of your plan, but I have had visions of terrible things that may or may not happen. If they do, not only Equestria, but the world will need his power. There are always beings much more sinister than Shadowblaze._

"Thank you. You wouldn't happen to know a certain spell would you?" Twilight whispered it in his ear, and he chuckled.

_Area B, row twelve, bookcase seven, third shelf from the bottom, number three fourty three. The scroll will be there._

"What section of the Arcives?"

_Where else? You're in it._

The stallion's eyes blinked out, and the words flew back into the book. Twilight followed his directions, and unrolled the partchment. Gasping, she read the scroll. The spell would be difficult, but after casting the protection spell, this was easy.

She stood back, and the magic flowed through her. She grunted and growled, her horn sparking. Finally the ground shook, and it was over.

'-'

Applejack hugged a weeping Applebloom tightly. "It's alright AB," she cooed. "I'm here."

"No it aint! Where were you when we had to leave huh?"

"Applebloom!" Big Mac yelled. "Appologise, now!"

"You know it's true! She left us, without sending a letter that she'd be gone!"

"Now you listen here," Applejack snarled, putting her sister down. "I was off fighting a war Applebloom. A war! If the girls and I hadn't, who do you think would be our leader huh?"

Applebloom looked down, and kicked a rock away with her front hoof. "Shadowblaze is a wuss."

"Language young'un!" Granny Smith scolded from her cot.

"Besides," Applejack continued. "We all know that Shadowblaze wouldn't hesitate to kill a newborn baby."

"Eeyup," Big mac said. "Just take a gander over at your friend Pipsqueak." He pointed a shaggy hoof over at the scarred colt in the tent across from them. His back was turned, and Applebloom saw the scars that would never go away.

"I guess y'all are right," she said. "But hey, you made some Diamond Dogs run for the hills!"

"That she did!" Granny cackled. "Tails in between their legs, the yellow bellied cowards!"

"What's this I hear about our allies?" A heavilly accented voice asked. The tent flap opened, and Ironmallet walked in on all fours. "Ye know that the dogs are friends right marm?"

"Ah! General, sir! What brings you here?"

"I'm just checking in. Applejack, I need to talk to ye for a second."

The mare looked at her family. "Uh, sure." The two walked out, and Ironmallet led her through the crowded walkways in the refugee camp.

"I've come with a proposition for ye and your family," Ironmallet said.

"I'm interested," Applejack replied, perking her ears up. "What's in the inventory?"

"Your brother, Big Mac was it?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Strong build. How'd you think he'd feel if I made him me apprentice blacksmith?"

Applejack stopped in her tracks. "Y-you're offering him a job?"

"If he'll take it. Applejack, since Ponyville's gone, you have to make a way of living. You can't just live down here in these tents, even if Swiss Cheesewheel is providing the food."

"But, apples are my family's bread and butter. We can't just abandon that income!"

Suddenly, she was knocked off her hooves. The ground shook violently, and a few tents toppled. Ponies began running and screaming in terror. "I knew it!" A stallion shouted. "The Changelings are back!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Ironmallet replied, struggling to stay standing. "If the bugs came back, we'd hear them! It's just an earthquake."

The vibrations subsided, and everypony picked themselves up. "Sir!" A guard announced from a castle tower. "You may want to see this!"

Ironmallet grunted, pulling his hammer out of his apron. It changed once more, and he began to hover over the ground. Applejack widened her eyes in surprise. The stallion winked at her. "Magnitism lass." He then floated up to the tower.

He came back as fast as he had gone, a huge grin on his face. "Actually lass," he chuckled, helping Applejack up. "A job won't be nessissarry."

"What?"

Ironmallet's eyes changed colors, and he announced, "Attention all of ye! Pack your things, because you're going home!"

The pony folk murmured to each other. Finally, an angry mare shouted, "Yeah right! Go back to the kitchen you pig!"

"Now hold on!" Applejack replied. "Just do what the stallion says."

"Why should we?"

"Lady, do you really not see the giant hammer in his hoof?"

"Good point..."

"It's true!" A Pegasus exclaimed flying through the camp. "Ponyville's back! We're going home! Ponyville's back!"

'-'

"This is amazing!" Rarity exclaimed, forgetting her usual mannerisms and hopping on her bed. "Everything's right where I left it! Even all of the projects I was working on!"

The mare swooned and collasped on her bed, stretching on the sheets. "It's _so _good to be home! It's as if Ponyville never burned."

'-'

"Angel?" A joyful Fluttershy asked. "Is that really you?" The normally grumpy rabbit was smiling, reaching his arms out for a hug. "Oh Angel!" The Pegasus flew up to him, spinning him around. "I was so worried! Do you know how everything came back?"

Angel squeezed out of her hooves, frowning. He shook his head. The bunny was back to his old self, pointing at his open mouth. "Okay, we can discuss it after a meal." The two then entered the cottage, the other animals following.

'-'

"Whoooooooo Hooooo!" Pinkie whooped, cartwheeling. She then ran through Sugarcube Corner, inspecting everything in the bakery. "The baby Cakes' crib, the spatula, my room, the secret recipes, _everything's _here!"

She hopped right in front of her awestruck landlords. "Can you believe it!"

"Pinkie," Carrot Cake said. "Did you do this?"

"Nope, nope, nope! I think it all happened when that earthquake came. Ol' Ironmallet said the very same thing. I guess great minds think alike!" She began to giggle as Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake tackled her.

'-'

_"Twilight Sparkle?"_

The mare groaned, opening her eyes. She blinked, her vision blurry.

_"Twilight, does thou hear my voice?"_

Twilight blinked again, and her eyes focused. A concerned Princess Luna helped her up. "W-what happened?" Twilight asked.

"We had found thou passed out here. We had tried to wake thee up, and successfuly did."

"Please Princess, you don't have to go traditional anymore."

Luna sighed. "You're right Twilight. Times have changed dramatically since I became Nightmare M-" The Princess dropped her head, frowning. With an angry shout, she bucked the wall, putting two hoof-sized holes in it.

"I am such a fool! I let my own brother control me! I let him manipulate me into becoming a tyrant!" The mare began to tremble.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"H-he made me into what I am...a monster. A monster with a holiday created in fear...Shadowblaze was there one thousand years ago. He whispered lies to me. I-I killed my own people, my friends! But I had no control over myself...I was a prisoner of myself! Do you know what it's like Twilight? To be controled?"

"No..." she uncertainly put a comforting hoof on the Princess. "But you're not a monster Luna. You are adored by children and adults, and they love your night. Some of the best things happen when the moon shines."

"I am not adored," the Alicorn scoffed. "Two years ago, I had heard them whisper my name in fear. Last year, if you recall, even your friends ran. Now, I am feared, and hated. My people await the day I return to haunt the night."

"But, the spell Star Swirl gave me worked. He made it himself! There's no way Shadowblaze can control you now!"

"So he _was _that ball of light. I thought he'd speak to you eventually. After all, you're one of the most magically adept Unicorns we know of. But that's also the trouble. You are not as powerful as him. So, the spell might not have worked entirely. I very may well still have his shadow inside me..."

_Actually, that girl might be even more powerful than I._

The magician appeared as an orb once more. _After all, she performed the spell that brought back Ponyville, only passing out for an hour. Most would be out for days weeks even._

"That was you?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

_Luna, if Twilight could not perform the spell that freed you, I would have done so myself. Have you told her yet child?_

"Told me what?" Luna asked.

_I will leave you two be. And Luna...he needs this._

Star Swirl disappeared, leaving the mares in an awkward silence. Twilight hesitantly told the Princess her plan. Luna's eyes widened, her horn begining to glow.

"You would commit such an act?" She asked, flaring her wings. "After all that demon has done? You will be put in the dungeon Twilight Sparkle!"

"No! Wait! Princess, please! Listen to me!"

"I have listened, and you will not perform such treachery! The demon _will _die!"

"If we kill him, we'll be killing Blackjack too!"

Luna froze, her horn dimming. She closed her eyes, tears forming. "I know," she whispered. "I know all too well...How could my brother betray us all?"

"Guilt. Star Swirl explained his actions to me. He said his guilt drove him insane."

"What guilt? All Shadowblaze knows is anger."

"Caused by guilt. _Blackjack _felt guilty for not being able to save your mom. Did you know he killed that Ursa?"

"What! An Ursa _Major_?"

"I know, scary huh? He wasn't Blackjack at that point. Aparrently, he felt invincible, believing he was the only one fit to rule. Who wouldn't?"

"This explains everything. But why save him, after all he's done?"

"Why did we save you?"

"...Because you all believed I deserved a second chance."


	8. Reunion

**Prince of Equestria**

**Chapter 8**

**Reunion**

Celestia walked down the spiral steps to the dungeon. She stopped at the door, the guards saluting. "May I enter?" She asked. The two nodded, unbaring the door. One opened it, the other standing aside.

As the Princess began to enter, a guard asked her a question. "With all due respect, Your Majesty...are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

The white mare sighed. "This wouldn't be happening if even a sliver of my brother remained. However, that is not the case." The guard nodded, and Celestia went inside the dungeon.

The first thing she smelled was blood, and her heart drummed deeply in her chest. She quickened her pace, hoping the blood didn't belong to the jailer or the guard. When she arrived at Shadowblaze's cell, she sighed in relief.

Her men weren't hurt, but Shadowblaze was. Although he didn't show it, the mare could tell he was in great pain. The jailer whipped him again, drawing morw blood from the stallion.

"How's it feel to be in the same chains of a common criminal eh?" Asked the jailer. "Pretty humbling I imagine." He then struck the stallion across the face. Shadowblaze spat out blood.

"Excuse me," Celestia said. "I hope I'm not interupting." The jailer looked her way, grinning.

"Why Princess Celestia! What a surprise. Goldie, take the whip!" He passed the weapon to the guard, exiting the cell. The jailer bowed, kissing the Princess' hoof. "What are you doing here ma'am?"

"I want to have a few words with him Sam, if that's alright."

Sam, one of the very rare Diamond Dogs with citizenship in Equestria, nodded. "Of course! You are the Princess after all. C'mon Goldie, lets give them some privacy." The two left, Celestia entering the cell.

She noted the iron chains, shackled around the stallion's four legs. He was suspended in the air, spread apart by the chains pulling his legs back. His mane was dirty, matted, and hung over his eyes. He wore nothing, but considering his form, he didn't have too. His head pointed at the ground.

"Have you come to hear me beg?" Shadowblaze asked. "To hear me plead with you? Your ears will hear no such things."

"No," she replied, frowning. "I came for answers." She began to circle him. "Do you feel any regret for your actions? Guilt, for killing children?"

"Regret? Yes. For not making sure you were dead."

"Then it is as I had feared...there is no Prince left." She stared long and hard at his cutie mark. "Do remember what your mark symbolised? Courage, leadership...warmth. Now, because of your selfish actions, it's merely the omen for fear, tyranny, and burning hate."

"That is what makes me strong. A King should be feared, not loved."

"And look where that philosophy brought you! You are going to die tomorrow! All because you so foolishly gave in to your anger! You were going to be a King brother! A King, who was loved by his people! A King, who warmed the country during that blizzard! A King, who his sisters looked up to, and who comforted them when they were sad!"

"You were my brother Shadowblaze! Had your guilt over Galaxina's death made you forget these things?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this, you pathetic worm! I killed the Ursa that did this! I bucking killed it!"

Celestia froze. "What?"

"I killed it...I burned it until not even ashes remained. That is why I was supposed to rule! That is why you are weak! I am a God, and you will all before me!"

"There's only one God. Pray that he has mercy on your soul." The mare exited the cell, then turned around, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I did mourn. I mourned for over a thousand years."

'-'

Celestia stood in her tower balcony, watching as the sun set. Can I really kill him? She thought. Can I kill somepony in cold blood? She shook her head. No, this is justice. There's no going back, after all he has done.

She heard something clack on the marble floor behind her. Celestia turned around, and she saw Discord smiling sheepishly. "I-I was just leaving," he stammered, turning.

"No, please...it would be nice to have a friend with me."

The Draconequues nodded, leaning on the guard rail. They stood in silence for a moment. "Tomorrow's the day then," Discord said. "The day everything ends."

"Yes...hard to believe."

"But is it right? I know he's done terrible things, but I have too. Yet, nopony is calling for my blood."

"Because they know it wasn't your fault. Discord, if Shadowblaze doesn't die, there's always a chance that his _creations _will rise up."

"They're still ponies, same as you. Luna made her Night Ponies."

"But not during a rampage. If Cerebus leaves again, I fear they'll escape."

"He left? That's interesting."

Celestia chuckled. "Remember that time when he was a puppy? He kept running away from Philomina, because she liked to put bows in his fur?"

He laughed back. "Or that time when he got into Star Swirl's study? The old coot was shaking his bells like crazy!" The two then laughed heartilly.

When they finished, they looked into each other's eyes. "What?" Celestia asked.

"I came here to do what I've hoped to do for centuries."

'-'

Ironmallet watched the two from Luna's tower, a telescope on his eye. "Make your move lad," he whispered. "I dare ye! I'll make ye relive all of my lessons if ye don't!"

He watched with satisfaction as the man got on one knee, opening the ring Ironmallet had made. He smirked as Celestia put a hoof over her mouth. "Say yes Tia, say yes!"

The stallion pumped his fist as the two began to kiss passonitally. Lord have mercy on me, he prayed. 'Cause I bloody can't resist! He put away the telescope and cupped his hands. He loudly sang, "Discord 'an Tia, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marrige! Then comes a baby in a baby carrige!"

"At least I'm getting some lip old stallion!" Discord shouted back.

"Just for that, I'm wearing that tutu on ye special day! Burn laddie, burn! Hahah!"

"Whatever!" The two began kissing again.

Ironmallet clicked his hooves together, jumping off the balcony. He pulled out his hammer, slowing his decent. When he landed, he ran madly to the kitchen, grabbing Swiss by the shoulders. "Oi lad! Get ready to feed a country! This is going to be the biggest catering ye will ever get!" He let go, dancing around happily.

"But I can't do that with the limited chefs at my disposal."

"Then get the Apples on the phone! They'll help!"

"What's the occasion anyways?" A waiter asked.

"Lads, think Royal Wedding. Believe me, this will be bigger than the one last year."

"Really?" A chef asked. "Is it Blueblood?"

"Bigger."

"You?"

"Still bigger."

The staff then widened their eyes. "A-are you serious?!" Swiss stammered.

"Aye!" The stallion practically glowed. "My little Tia-er Princess Celestia is getting married!"

The staff cheered, and a waiter uncorked a bottle of champange. They each filled a glass, and raised them high. "A toast! To Equestria!"

"To Equestria!" They drank, and Ironmallet ran around.

"Spread the word boy'os! Let the whole castle know! Get it planned! Get the invitations ready! Tally-ho!" He started to run out, but Swiss stopped him.

"Sir, a wedding this big will need _careful _planning. How long did you say it was until she's wed?"

"About a year. I told Discord to wait that long."

Swiss spit his champange in a bubbly mist on the blacksmith's face. Ironmallet sighed, dragging a hand over his muzzle, shaking the alcohol off. "D-did you say Discord?" The chef choked out.

"Aye. Lad, this day was in 'th making for a long time. A few years after Shadowblaze's imprisonment, he approached me brother and I, asking for our consent. We agreed, since the two were friends since childhood. But, now we know Shadowblaze had other plans."

"Ye see, Celestia had been dating another stallion, who had given Discord a hard time for years. The lad finally cracked, electrocuting him. Celestia had called him a monster, and she rushed her boyfriend to the hospital."

"Discord began to believe this. He knew he was mis-matched, and his powers were chaotic. The worst part was his mother. She was just like him, but pure evil. The Everfree Forest was her land, until I killed her. Anyways, he felt like monster. Hideous, and evil."

"Recently, he filled me in on what happened. A voice, Shadowblaze, began telling him lies. The one that won Shadowblaze's control, was 'If she thinks you a monster, then become one. Hurt her, like she hurt you."

Swiss looked confused. "So...Shadowblaze-"

"Was behind it all. Including me neice's tortured soul. Her subjects whisper her name in fear and hatred. I wish they'd stop assuming things that aren't true. I trust Discord, and so should you. He will make a fine Prince."

'-'

Twilight put Legends of Equestria awaym sighing. "What's the matter Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I just can't believe _another _ponytale turned out true. First The Mare In The Moon, now The Dark Fire...it's gotten me to think."

"Yeah?" The dragon stepped down from the library ladder. "About what?"

"What if _all_ of these ponytales, legends, and myths are really pieces of history?"

"I'd ask one of the Princesses, or Star Swirl. I still can't believe you met him!"

Twilight grinned, Owloucious flying in with a letter. "Thank you, my good sir."

"Who?" The owl cried.

"You, of course!" She and Spike laughed as he flew away to his post. "Let's see what this says." The Unicorn magically opened the letter, silently reading it.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I have replaced the guards with my own. They will grant you access to the cell. However, you must be finished before sunrise, as that is when the execution will begin. I hope this works..._

_With all due respect,_

_Princess Luna_

"She hopes what'll work?" Spike asked. Twilight squealed, throwing the letter in the fire.

"N-nothing! Spike, how many times do I have to tell you to give people privacy?"

"Sorry Twi." There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" The dragon opened the door and he smiled. "Hey guys! Come right on in!"

"Woah Spike!" Shining Armor exclaimed. "Did you grow or something?"

Spike chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, no...but my spines got pointier!" Indeed, the formerly round spines were now thorn-like.

"Spike get back!" Twilight shouted. She grabbed her element and pointed its tip at the stallion. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me!"

"Hey Twilie," Shining sweated. "I'm not a Changeling."

"Prove it!"

"Ok, uh...remember that time when I accidentally went into the filly's restroom in Magic Kindergarden?"

"Oh hey big brother!" She put the spear away. "What brings you here?"

"The execution," Cadence said grimly, walking in with her husband. "As a Princess, and Shining being the Captain of The Royal Guard, we have to be there."

"I wish it was under different circumstances," Shining Armor continued. "Do you mind if we spend the rest of the night here?"

"Of couse not!" Twilight replied. "You're my family. You can take my bed for tonight."

"Thanks Twilie." The young couple then climbed the stairs. Spike carried their bags up to them. When they were out of sight, Twilight ran to her desk, scribbling down a letter.

_Princess Luna,_

_Things just became complicated. My brother is here, so I can't just leave to run "errands." It's up to you to get this done. Good luck!_

_Twilight Sparkle_

She handed it to Owloucious, and he flew off. "So Twilight," Shining Armor said. The mare shrieked, turning around.

"Shining!" Twilight gasped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry sis, didn't mean to scare you." He raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Eh, no! Nothing's wrong!" Twilight smiled nervously, darting her eyes.

"Uh...okay then. C'mon, we have some catching up to do." The two walked over to the living room. Shining sat down next to Cadence on the couch. Twilight relaxed in a chair.

"So," Cadence said. "I hear you've become quite the leader Twilight."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm no Ironmallet though, he's the real General."

"Ironmallet?" Shining asked. "That old blacksmith that made my sword? When did he get that rank?"

"It's a long story."

"Well tell us," Cadence replied. "We've got time."

Twilight told her story, from the soldiers entering Ponyville, all the way to Shadowblaze's defeat. "...So, how was the honeymoon?"

"It could've gone better," her brother laughed.

"Honey!" Cadence gasped, hitting his shoulder.

"I'm kidding, dear. The honeymoon was great...until we heard that a war was going on. We wanted to leave, and get some renforcements. But, I knew you'd win the battle. You know, it's funny..."

"What is?" Twilight asked.

"Technically, you out rank me." He saluted, and she laughed.

"And," added Cadence. "You're royalty." The Princess sighed, dropping her head.

"Honey?" Shining asked. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm related to a monster..." she began to cry.

"But he doesn't define who you are."

"That doesn't matter! Ponies will look at our bloodline with distrust! Even Celestia might hear whispers...if I had been here to cast my love spell on him, this war would have never happened."

"I thought that spell only worked on arguing couples," Twilight said.

"It also lets a pony remember love it had for something. But, it's too late now. Even if he's my distant cousin, no bloodties can wipe his record clean. He has to die."

"No," Twilight replied. She knew she was breaking a Pinkie Pie Promise as soon as she spoke. "He doesn't." She told her family what she intended to do.

"Twilight..." Shining Armor whispered. "I have to arrest you..." He stood, advancing. Cadence stopped him, flaring her wings.

"Stop Shining. She's your sister!"

"And she's commiting treason! By order of the law, you are under arrest Twilight Sparkle!" He pushed his wife away, grabbing Twilight magically.

"That's right!" Twilight yelled. "I am your sister! Tell me what you would do if I was going to be executed tomorrow?!" Shining let her go, and collasped on the couch.

"I-I'd do everything in my power to save you..." He began to tremble.

"Twilight's right dear," Cadence cooed, hugging him. "This is the right thing to do."

"B-but I have a duty to Celestia...I can't just...let Twilight get away with this..."

"We all have a duty," Twilight said. "Not just to the Princess, but to Equestria. And we are serving our duty by saving him. I've been warned that terrible things may happen in the future. The Prince's fire is a force to rekon with."

"I...can't help you sis...but I won't stop you either. But, if you get caught, I'll have no choice but to throw you in jail."

"I know. It's getting late, and we have an execution to get to in the morning." The spouces nodded, heading upstairs.

'-'

Luna entered the dungeon. Her guards were in place, just as she ordered. There was nothing stopping her from completing her mission. Except...

The guards unlocked the cell. Shadowblaze seemed to be sleeping. Luna examined her former brother for a moment. She remembered when his mane burned softly, and his amber eyes seemed to smile. He never knew sadness, pain...until-

"That Day..." she whispered. She clenched her fist, slamming it on the stone wall.

"So, you do remember it..." Shadowblaze opened his eyes, looking at the mare. "You felt the same pain I did...the helplessness...the fury."

"Yes. But I did not seek out revenge brother. I moved on, putting a rose on her grave every night. I still do. Now, I have a thousand years and several days worth of catching up to do. All thanks to you."

"I showed you the truth, _Nightmare Moon_! The truth, of what pain is, what ruling is, what _hate _is! I know you felt it...you rotted on your moon for a thousand years, cursing the name of our sister!"

"And look where that brought me. I am cursed with the memories of what _you _forced me to do! I saw no truth, only bitter slavery! I was your servant! Your _plaything! _I was forced to kill children. _Children! _All so your lust for power would be satisfied."

"Then tell me, _sister..._why did you come here? Whhy did you not abandon me, as revenge? You have the right."

"Because, I am better than you. And...you're my brother, no matter what you have done." The Princess cast a spell, and Shadowblaze went limp from unconciousness.

She quickly unchained him, groaning under his weight as she caught him. Luna set him down, casting another spell. The air around them shimmered, and an exact copy of the stallion appeared. Luna put this one in the chains. Finally, she teleported out, Shadowblaze in tow.

'-'

Zecora took a sip from her brew. The warm broth ran down her throat, giving her goosebumps. "That was quite fun!" She exclaimed. The Zebra walked to her window, the light of day tinting the sky. "Oh look, here comes the sun!"

She sighed, remembering what that meant. "If there was any other way, I'd take it, sure as hay. But that is wishful thinking, you foolish mare...he will be delt with in great care."

Suddenly, Luna appeared before her, the stallion in her arms. Zecora yelped, shouting in her native language. "Zecora, my wise teacher," Luna said. "Please, I need your help."

"What have you done, my friend? Surely you know his life must end?!"

"No it cannot! If we kill him, we'd be no better than him!" She set her brother down on Zecora's bed. "Please...help me save him."

Zecora closed her eyes. Your wish has come true, she thought. So long as he does not kill you. Sighing she said, "Very well, we will plant your seed. Tell me what you need."

Luna explained the plan, and her mentor nodded. "This potion, I know it well. But please explain the memory spell."

_Without it, there is no hope. _Star Swirl formed from Zecora's tribal outfit, the orbs glowing from the mask. _The spell works like soap. It will wash away his bitter memories, replacing them with the plesantries._

"Star Swirl, you have returned to me! You gave also practiced your ryming I see."

_Yes. We've both had thousands of years to practice after all. Come, let us get this potion started, then we will begin the memory spell._

"What about the girls?" Luna asked. "They need to be here with the Elements of Harmony. This won't work without them."

_They will come. For now, they have an execution to attend, as do you._


	9. Executions

**Prince of Equestria**

**Chapter 9**

**Executions**

The cell door creaked open, and Shadowblaze raised his head. Sam and Goldie walked in, their keys jingling. "Time to die," Sam said. "Get his chains off Goldie." The gold-furred Diamond Dog did so, and Sam caught Shadowblaze.

"Let's get you all nice and pretty," Goldie growled. "You have to look nice when you're dead." He exited the cell, then returned with Shadowblaze's armor. The dogs dressed him, and Sam put shackles on the stallion's four legs.

"There. Now he's ready, eh Goldie?"

"That's right sir." The dog pushed Shadowblaze forward, and they departed the dungeon. The trio circled up the stairwell, walked through the halls, and stopped at the castle doors. Shining Armor joined them, followed by four guards.

"Thanks for bringing him up," he said. "We'll take it from here."

"Yes Captain," Sam replied. "Be careful with him though, you might hurt his little head." He and Goldie left, and the guards surrounded Shadowblaze.

"Come on scum," Shining hissed. "We're running late." The group moved out of the castle, Shadowblaze's chains clanging across the stone. They crossed the drawbridge, and the gates opened as they approached.

The lively bustle of Canterlot's citizens ceased as Shadowblaze walked through the street. They made no sound, merely looked at him in disgust. A colt, baseball in hoof, sneered at the stallion. He threw his ball at him, and it clanged off Shadowblaze's armor.

He stopped in his tracks. The Alicorn turned his head and stared at the colt. The boy's sneer was gone, and he widened his eyes in fear. "Boo." Shadowblaze said. The colt ran off, and he chuckled, getting wacked over his head.

"Keep moving!" Shining Armor exclaimed. A guard shoved him forward, and they continued through the city. A few minutes later, the group arrived in the city center.

The citizens had grouped together, around the statue of Celestia. They crowded around each other, fighting for a better view. Diamond Dogs wagged their tails, and bared their fangs as the escort approached.

Buffalo stomped their hooves, Night Ponies screached, and Ponies cried for bloodshed. Celestia stood in front of her statue, Luna next to her. The six mares stood off to the side. The group stopped a few feet away from them, and Shining Armor faced Shadowblaze.

He put his mouth next to the Alicorn's ear. "I hope you enjoy your trip to Tartarus," he hissed. "Because you'll be stuck down there."

Shadowblaze chuckled. "Where do you think I'm from Captain?"

Shining Armor faced Shadowblaze, scowling. "The darkest depths. I hope you stay there this time." He joined Celestia, and she held a hoof up for silence. The crowd calmed down, and Celestia looked at the black stallion.

"Shadowblaze," she announced. "You have been found guilty for several crimes. First and formost, murder. Enslavement of Buffalo."

Two of the bovines emerged from the crowd. They charged into Shadowblaze, their horns hooking into his armor. He grunted as his ribs were slammed into. They tore away chunks of it, and battered the pieces on the stone.

"You have also manipulated the Diamond Dog packs, dominating their minds."

Two of the dogs pounced on top of Shadowblaze. They clawed at the remaining pieces of armor, reducing it to scrapmetal. The combined weight of the dogs was too much, and he collasped. Finally, the dogs shredded his cape away. The four creatures then returned to the crowd.

"Finally, you are responsible for the war that has killed countless creatures. Therefor, you will be executed by the sword. Captain?"

Shining Armor hooved Shadowblaze's sword to Celestia. She levitated it out of its scabbard, and raised it in the air. Shadowblaze's breathing could be heard, and his chains rattled. He was afraid.

Celestia brought the sword an inch away from the stallion's heart. He scowled, and she whispered two words, so that only he could hear.

"I'm sorry."

Lightning fast, the sword was thrusted into Shadowblaze's heart. He coughed up blood, and looked at the protruding handle in surprise. Celestia pulled the blade out, and he fell on his side.

The Demon was dead.

'-'

"Welcome my friends!" Zecora exclaimed as the six mares walked into her hut. "I trust our decoy has met his end?"

"Stabbed, bled, and dead," Rainbow replied. "I just wish the _real _Shadowblaze is pushing up daysies."

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted. "For the last time, we're not going to kill him!"

"I was just saying..."

"Now listen here," Applejack interjected. "Unless we work together, Twilight's plan'll never work."

"Fine." Dash groaned.

"So um," Fluttershy said. "Is the...potion ready yet?"

_Yes indeed! _A mask exclaimed, flying over to her. Fluttershy screamed.

"Star Swirl..." Twilight scolded.

_Yes, yes. 'Stop appearing out of nowhere.' I'm sorry my dear. _The rest of his possesed outfit joined, and he walked over to the cauldren.

_The potion is ready._

"Good," she said, joining him. "What about the memory spell?"

_Your spell gives memories, so you will be in charge of changing his past. I will take away every memory since his birth. I must warn you again, as powerful as my magic is, there is the risk that he will remember-_

"I'm willing to take that risk," she interrupted. "If he remembers, fine. Let him. That just means I failed, and we'll kill him the moment he remembers."

"Wait a minute!" Pinkie said. "He _might _be able to remember what happened?"

"That's not very reassuring," Rarity continued. "Why can't we just drop him off in the forrest?"

"Because that would be unfair of you," said Zecora. "Thanks to Twilight, he can live life, brand new."

"That's another thing," Applejack replied. "I know about the memory you'll be giving him Twilight, but what kind of stallion his he going to be?"

The Unicorn rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I never thought of that."

_Luckilly, I did, _Star Swirl said. _That's why I brought these along. _With a flash, the Elements of Harmony appeared on their wielders. The six looked at the pieces of jewelry, wondering what he meant.

_Now, _he said. _Shall we begin?_

'-'

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked through the hut's window in curiosity. They were hidden in some shrubs. "What do you suppose Dash means," Applebloom whispered. "About the _real _Shadowblaze?"

"I don't know," Scootaloo replied. "I'm more concerned about that potion. What does it do?"

"Who knows?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Maybe it's-"

"Oh pony feathers!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"What?"

"Don't look now, but Shadowblaze is in Zecora's hut!"

"What!" Scootaloo shouted. The other fillies put their hooves on her mouth, silencing her. They looked at the window again, and saw the ponies inside circle around Shadowblaze.

He was unconcious, and seated in a chair. Twilight's horn glowed, and the stallion woke. Quickly, Star Swirl cast his own spell, and Shadowblaze was tied down.

He struggled, and the fillies could hear his cries of anger. "Are they doing," Sweetie said. "What I think they're doing?"

"Yep," Applebloom swallowed.

'-'

Zecora put a ladel in her mouth, putting the potion in it. _Rainbow, Applejack, _Star Swirl said. _Open his mouth, and hold him still._

The two grabbed the angry stallion's head, Applejack yanking his muzzle open. Zecora quickly poured the potion into his mouth, and Applejack forced his mouth shut.

Shadowblaze swallowed, and he fell unconcious once more. _Now, we wait..._

For a minute, nothing happened. Then, a gust of wind blasted through the hut. The torches were snuffed out, and the mares screamed as they were cast into darkness.

Suddenly, tendrels of light emerged from Shadowblaze's body. They coiled and twisted around him, breaking the ropes that held him in place. He was lifted up into the air, and began to change.

The stallion's wings desinigrated from his body. The horn on his head vanished without a trace. Shadowblaze's body shrank down to that of the average Earth Pony. Finally, his cutie mark vanished.

He fell, Twilight catching him with her magic. She set the stallion back in the chair, sighing. Star Swirl re-lit the tortches, and stood over the transformed stallion.

_Now, _he said. _To destroy his memories. _The mask glowed, and a beam of yellow magic engulfed Shadowblaze's head. When Star Swirl finished, the orbs in the mask seemed to dim. _There. He is Shadowblaze no longer. You may proceed, Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight walked over to the unconcious stallion. She opened one of his eyelids, curious about their color. She smiled slightly. Amber, like the sunset. She closed his eye, and looked back at her friends.

They smiled, and nodded their approval. With a sigh, her magic fllowed through her horn, and she touched his head. She could feel a conciousness, and it was scared by her appearence.

She told it her intentions, and a warm feeling spread through her body. _Who are you? _The conciousness asked. Twilight then told it the memories she had spent hours devising.

_My name is Twilight Sparkle, _she replied. _I'm a friend. You live with me inside Ponyville's library, as my assistant. Tomorrow is your first day of working with me..._

She told it about his relationship with the other mares, where it slept, and how he was incredible at playing violin, even though he didn't have a cutie mark. She continued, delving into other memories.

She finished, ending her spell. It only lasted seconds, but Twilight felt like she talked to the stallion for hours. "Is that it?" Dash asked. "Did your spell work?"

"It did," she sighed.

_Now only one thing remains, _Star Swirl said. _Would you six gather around him please?_

The mares hesitantly did so, curious about his request. _Now tell me...what sort of pony is this stallion going to be?_

"He should be generous," Rarity replied. "And willing to help others. But why are you asking us?"

"What's with 'th Elements anyways?" Applejack asked. "I thought they were put back in the tower."

_The elements are here to change his personality, _the Unicorn replied. _They were put back in the tower, but you do not see their true power. They are not completely physical items. They are a force, a magic that can be summoned by those who represent them._

_That's why I brought them here. Because you six mares weild their power. They have almost limitless usess, so long as they are used for harmony._

"But they didn't work on Shadowblaze," Pinkie Pie said. "Not until we kicked his hiney."

_Shadowblaze's resistance eludes me. But that is in the past, now I ask you to make this stallion a good pony._

"And how the hay do we do that?" Rainbow asked. "For once, I'd like you to tell us straight."

_Do as Rarity did. Represent your element, feel its' power like you have. The magic will flow through you, and make our friend in tune with harmony._

The possesed returned to its' original spot, and the orbs disappeared. Zecora smiled. "Go on girls, give it a go. I believe this colt will be the pony everyone should know."

They nodded, and closed their eyes. The Elements glowed as the mares thought of what sort of pony the stallion should be. Loyal to his friends, always up for an adventure.

He should be optimistic, able to cheer ponies up. He's tons of fun to be with.

Generous, and willing to help others with his beautiful heart.

Honest, faithful, and strong willed.

He's kind, and knows just the right thing to say when you're troubled.

Friendship is an easy feat for him. He strives to help if he can, and will never let you down.

The Elements power flew into the stallion, a rainbow of color surrounding him. When it disappeared, Zecora sighed. "Now, your plan is complete. Take him home, as the sun sets. He'll enjoy life, I bet."

'-'

"What should we do?" Scootaloo asked. "Shadowblaze is going to be the new guy in town!"

"I don't know," Applebloom replied. "It don't make any sense. Why did they even do that?"

"Maybe we should tell Princess Celestia," Sweetie Belle said. "She'd know what to do."

"No!" The fillies hissed.

"She might arrest them!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Or banish them!" Scootaloo added.

"Or...worse!"

"Then what do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we do," Sweetie replied. "We don't tell anyone about this. But, if the time comes when we meet him, we have to act dumb."

"Right," Scootaloo said. "But who knows? Maybe he'll be a fun guy. This gives us oppurtunity too."

"What do you mean?" Applebloom asked.

"Did you see a cutie mark on him?"

"Are you serious?"

Scootaloo nodded, and the other fillies grinned. "Cutie Mark Crusaders newest member!" They whispered in excitement.


	10. Epilouge

**Prince of Eqestria**

**Epilouge**

Twilight tucked the stallion in. He would sleep in the basement of the library, on top of a bed intended for guests. For a few hours anyway. She had to put him in the park soon. It was going to be a test, she realized. A test, for how long she could live with the stallion that had killed innocent ponies.

No, she thought. He's different. I know he is. When I told him who he is...he felt...calm. Trusting. Maybe Ponyville will be good for him. Yes, It's going to be hard, expaining to Spike why I'm going to let a stallion sleep in the basement. But they'll get along fine.

She could hear his breath as he slept. Barely audible, like a cool morning breeze. Twilight still couldn't believe everything that had happened. War. Death. Hate. These were things found in the Griffon Land, and legends.

But, Twilight thought. He is a legend. So was Nightmare Moon, annd Discord. To think Shadowblaze was behind it all...

She shook her head. It's in the past. I need to focus on the future. His future...

Twilight walked away from his bed. She had barely started climbing the stairs, when the stallion's voice made her pause.

"Goodnight...Twilight," he mumbled in his sleep.

Twilight continued her ascent, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Goodnight...Blackjack," she whispered, closing the door behind her. "It's going to be nice to meet you in the morning."


	11. Galaxina's Song

Starlight Lullabye

Hush now, my Jackie

Be still now, don't cry.

Sleep as you put out your flames.

Sleep and remember

This starlight lullabye.

So I'll be there with you

In your dreams.

Starlight, oh starlight

Shine brightly this night.

Show the King

Safely to his home.

Let him return

To the ponies he loves.

Starlight, shine brightly

For me.

Hush now, my Jackie

Be still now, don't cry.

Stand for what's right

And what's true.

Protect your kingdom

With the blessing of fire.

Starlight, shine brightly

This night.

Sleep and remember

This starlight lullabye.

So I'll be there with you

In your dreams.


End file.
